Why Should I?
by Pandagirl479
Summary: Amaya is a Wolf demon and a leader of a pack along side her mate. When Koenma wants to ask her to join the team, everything goes horribly wrong.can she move on? Life knocks everyone down but what happens when you dont want to get up again? HieiXOC
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Demon world in the forest of mist. I sat under a tree on top of a cliff just thinking and admiring the viewg. From this area I could easily watch over my pack. '_my pack…heh never thought id say those words…..I have certainly come a long way_' I looked over the pack members and saw my daughter, my little Akemi in her full demon form tackle Kiyoshi, my mate. Though because of her size she just bounced right off of him, I laugh at her determination and always wondered how her power will be in the future 'H_a ha keep at it my little one, one day you will surpass your father and I_' I thought with a smile. Turning my gaze I saw my older brothers Isamu play fighting with his twin Kane. '_Everyone thinks twins are the same but these two can be so different at times, and yet they both have a knack for pulling pranks and getting into trouble_' It was true they both look almost exactly the same both were tall and thin but were built both had short shaggy black hair black ears and tails and blue eyes they had blue jeans which they got from human world black sneakers but Isamu had a black muscle shirt and Kane had a white muscle shirt on. Though if you look closely enough and if you knew them well, Isamu's eyes were duller than kane's showing a hidden sadness that only I knew of. Even they are older by a few years they have a childish way about them, sometimes I wondered who was older me or them.

I looked at Hiro, who was laying by the lake with his mate Asako. Hiro had brown spiked hair and brown eyes he was tall and muscular. He had a grey out fit on (like yoko's) and black shoes. Asako had long red hair with forest green eyes she had a blue kimono on with flowers on them. Asako and Hiro were very loyal to the pack and devoted their lives to me after I saved them from being killed by a demon about three years ago. Then there was Ken he was the lone wolf of the pack he joined about a year ago when his last pack kicked him out. He tries to challenge Me to become alpha, I held more power over the pack then Kiyoshi, which is why he doesn't challenge him much. He's not a threat though and just needs to be put in his place a few times. I turned your head and saw the sun setting '_I guess I should get back_' I thougt turning away from the peaceful site and started back down.

When I got there Akemi bounced right up to me. Her eyes sparkling with excitement, I guess Kiyoshi is going to up her training soon "mommy! Mommy! Daddy said I'm getting better and that I should be able to go to the next step in training soon" I smiled and picked her up as she squealed in happiness, I hugged her tightly then put her down "that's wonderful my child your getting stronger everyday! Now why don't you go play with Hiro and Asako" she smiled brightly "okay!" she sprinted away and snuck up behind Hiro and tackled him into the lake, something she no doubt learned from her uncles. I chuckled and walked towards my brothers who were in their full demon forms, at the moment Isamu had Kane pinned. Isamu was almost completely black except for a white patch over his left eye and Kane was black with a white patch over his right eye. "Isamu!, Kane! Come here I must speak with you" they both changed back into their half demon form and looked at me. "aw Amaya I was just about to win!" Kane started to whine "Yeah right! I had you pinned" Isamu retorted . "you wanna bet!" they were about to pounce on each other. "ENOUGH!" I shouted causing them both to stop. They turned to me and bowed, Isamu was older then Kane and both were older then me, But I was The leader it was a matter of respect.

"Forgive us Amaya, we had no right to speak out'' they said in chorus. I smiled at them, I had already forgiven them before I shouted but In a pack Its necessary for the leader to remind the pack who's in charge regardless of rank or blood. "It's quiet alright you two but I must speak with the both of you, where is Ken?" I looked around a frown on my lips, Hopefully He was staying out of trouble but in my gut I knew his dissapearance was not a good sign. Kane was the first to respond "he walked off deep into the forest about an hour ago, he should be back soon" I nodded and sighed, nothing could be done about it now "I see, well then we shall see when he will return, as for now I need you two to go hunting for us since its your turn tonight" they nodded and smirked "Yes ma'am" they saluted and changed into their full demon forms and ran off. I laughed at their childish antics and walked over to Kiyoshi. "hello my dear I see your brothers are as playful as always" he said smiling and kissed my forehead. I laughed "yes I'm afraid so I just don't know what to do with them" I said smiling then I heard a small yelp. My body went stiff and my blood ran cold. That sound was my daughter, my child was hurt. "Akemi!" I shouted as I changed into my wolf form,my fur was as black as night and my eyes a Ice blue that wished pain upon whoever threatend my child, I turned and rushed to my pup.

When I got there what I saw made my blood boil, I saw Ken in his wolf form growling and snapping his jaws at Akemi who was helpless whimpering in her wolf form. The Grey wolf was towering over the small black pup. I was mad _'no one messes with my pup'_ I was growling deep in my throat "KEN! BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I shouted venom clearly dripping from my voiced, he backed away but turned towards me growling, his dark brown eyes fixed on Me. "What Is the meaning of this Ken? I have told you to never threaten my pup!" Kiyoshi went over in his wolf form and picked up Akemi by the scruff of the neck. My patience was wearing thin, I was tempted to tear him apart for even think about hurting my pup. "She ran into to me the little brat should have watched where she was going" I walked slowly over to him My eyes screaming bloodlust. "what Did you call my daughter!" My voice low and held such hostility. He was still growling but walked backward with each step I took. 'All bark no bite just like a coward' I thought growing more angry. "I called her a LITTLE BRAT!" I snarled at him and in the blink of an eye I had him pinned snapping my jaws at his face dangerously close. I glared at him and got a thrill when I saw the fear in his eyes "If you value your life I would not say that again. I'm a very forgiving person Ken, But mark my words One step out of line and you will regret the day you even crossed my path" with that warning I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and tossed him into the lake. He came back out and ran passed Me with his tail between his legs like the coward he was. I walked over to Akemi who was in between Kiyoshi's legs she was still shaken but whether it was from what just happened to her or what she just saw I didnt know. "Oh my little one are you ok?" she looked up still shaken, I licked her muzzle when I saw the fear in her eyes "yes momma" I smiled and told Kiyoshi to take her back as Kane and Isamu came running up to me "we heard what happened is Akemi ok?" Isamu asked and I nodded, yes she was alright just shaken up "yes yes she is fine now, but why wasn't Hiro and Asako watching her?" then Hiro and Asako ran over to me, and I waited to hear what the hell happend "We went to go by you then she ran off we are terribly sorry we should've kept an eye on her" I nodded and decided to let it slide knowing that my daughter did have a tendency to wander "yes you should have it better not happen again" they nodded relieved that i was not angry at them "it will not ma'am it will not" Asako said and Isamu turned to me with a frown "doesn't Ken know that messing with a Female wolf demons pup is asking for death?" I looked towards the direction where Ken ran off and shook my head "I guess not brother, but he better heed my warning because I will not be so kind the next time around…lets go eat everyone" I turned around and walked back towards the Den and everyone followed.

The next Day I woke up at sunrise and walked out of the cave. Everyone was already awake "morning Amaya" everyone cheered at which I smiled "Good morning everyone" Akemi ran up to me, Hyper as can be even at this time "mommy what are we doing today?" I laughed at her energy and simply said "your gonna train with your uncle's today while me and Daddy go hunting" she smiled, she really did love her unlces "yay!" she ran off and tackled Kane to the ground while Isamu laughed. I smiled and walked up to Kiyoshi, who was now watching our daughter pull at Kane's ear as he called his twin to 'help and save' him. "hello love" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled held Me tight, not that I was complaining, then he let me go "hello my dear, you ready to go?" I nodded and changed into My wolf form and took off with him right behind.

"I saw some of Koenma's soldiers walking around before" He said a little concerned, I frowned _'what could they want?'_ I shook my head " Don't worry Koenma wouldn't dare break the treaty he and I made we shouldn't be in any danger" he nodded but the uncertainty was still clear in his eyes. "if you are certain my love, but I still don't trust his soldiers" I nodded in agreement "I know Kiyoshi but you and I both know he is afraid of our power he isn't stupid enough to mess with us" he sighed but gave in "yes Amaya I know but I'm still worried" I ran up next to him and licked his cheek then continued on my search. After about an hour we found a couple of games that will fill the pack for a while Mostly deer and rabbit so we started to head back. When we got there We found Hiro wrestling with Kane and Isamu talking with Asako and Akemi, Ken was laying down near everyone staring into the forest. When we came back everyone came up to us and started eating until ken looked up and around on alert, I couldnt help but smile '_though he acts like a heartless person and is a pain in the ass he still looks after the pack'_ "what is wrong Ken?" I ask calmly he doesn't look at me but keeps looking around, that made me a little on edge "were surrounded Amaya by at least 10 soldiers" he said as the hair on his back stands up. I look around and sure enough Koenma's soldiers came out of the forest guns aimed "Akemi Get behind Daddy! Everyone else Stand down!" I shouted as One guy Stepped forward " We are here For Amaya of the Wolf Demons Are you her?" I stepped forward standing my ground "Yes I am her, Who are you? What is your business here?" The soldier seemed intimidaed by my size but stood his ground "we are Koenma's personal soldiers we are ordered to bring you to him by any means" the soldiers raised there weapons I nodded yet angered that koenma thought he would have to use force. "that will not be necessary I will go see him everyone Go into the forest I will get you when the time comes" Hiro stepped up to me unsure "but Amaya-" I turned sharply towards him "are you disobeying orders Hiro? I SAID GO!" they all turned around and ran. THen only Me Akemi and Kiyoshi were left. I changed into my half demon form as Kiyoshi stepped up to me, as my mate he felt it his duty to stand by me "I will go with you Amaya" the guy raised his weapon "No Amaya must go alone to see him" Kiyoshi took a step forward growling "who are you to say what my mate will do?" I noticed the guy was ready to shoot and i quickly becan to worry "Kiyoshi back down it will be ok" He shook his head, God I wish he wasnt so stubborn "I am going with you love no matter what they say" he was about to take a step forward still growling "If you take One more step I will shoot back away and you all will not be harmed" the guy yelled Kiyoshi growled and then charged at the guy I didnt react fast enough to stop him. "you will not hurt my pack!" he snarled as he charged and killed about six guys in the blink of an eye he was about to charge at the leader until he was shot in the chest and dropped to the ground. My blood ran cold as I saw him drop. "KIYOSHI!" I yelled running over to him he was barely alive "Amaya my love take care of Akemi and the pack remember they need you to be strong I'm sorry I was unable to protect you" he coughed up blood I gasped as I felt his hand growing cold, and begged him to hold on "Kiyoshi no please don't leave me, I love you!" I had tears in my eyes, but I didnt care I just wanted Kiyoshi to be alright. "I know and I love you too im sorry baby but promise me you will Live on" I nodded tears falling now, there wasnt much I could do, the bullet was specialy made to severly injure a wolf demon, and it was a clean hit. " I promise I will" he smiled and closed his eyes and just like that he was gone. Akemi came over and tried shaken him, It broke my heart how could I explain to my four year old that her dad was never comming back "DADDY! No daddy wake up! Daddy why wont you wake up!" Akemi cried as she turned and walked towards the guy "Akemi dont' stay here" i yelled but itonly came out in a whimper, she didnt hear me and continued walking " why did you do that to my daddy? why is he asleep? wake him up!" he raised the gun and took aim, I tried to get up but i wasnt fast enough and he pulled the trigger "AKEMI NOOO!" I screamed as she turned to me blood gushing out of her chest, eyes wide and blank " Mommy" she whispered and then she dropped dead just like her father. I felt emotions swirl within me I didnt even know when I changed into my full demon form, bloodlust and sorrow was what I felt, I turned to the murderer of my kin, he gulped in fear, He had a right to be afraid. "HOW COULD YOU HE WAS ONLY PROTECTING ME AND SHE WAS ONLY A PUP! I will make sure you suffer, I will rip your beating heart out and shove it down your throat and make sure you choke on it, you will pay!" I screamed, I lost control blinded by rage and my tears. the only thought going through my head was that I wanted his blood, I wanted his blood to paint the ground and I wanted to hear His screams of agony. He raised a different type of gun and fired it. The next thing I knew I was in a net getting shocked, the last thoughts that ran through my mind was Kiyoshi's yelps Akemi's Screams. And the soldiers laugh. oh how I wanted Him dead. (Pandagirl479-gruesome no?)

I woke up in an office, I looked around and noticed I was still in my wolf form I was chained to the wall. There was a desk and a chair and four guys were standing around me. One was wearing a green outfit and had slick backed hair he had high spirit energy but I smelt some demon from him, one was human with high spirit energy he had orange hair and a blue outfit on, one was a kitsune in a human's body he had red hair and emerald green eyes '_the fox demon thief yoko kurama' I thought as I_ turned to the last one, he had crimson eyes and black spiky hair with white highlights. He was sitting in the windowsill and had on a black outfit '_hm half fire demon half ice? Must be the forbidden child" _ I stood and looked at the desk as I caught a scent that made my anger come back ten fold "Ah Amaya so nice to see you again" the chair turned around and I saw a certain baby that I didn't want to see. Oh yes my anger was sky rocketing now "Nice? Nice! NICE! Koenma you fucking traitor you went back on your word and broke the treaty we made!" I started snarling and snapping my jaws, my eyes showed nothing but emptiness and murder. The only thing stopping me was this chain around my neck. which was most likely for HIS protection. He coward behind his desk "now Amaya Calm down please!" my growling got louder and more vicious "Calm down! You got a lot of never to tell me to calm down after what you did!" my hackles rose increasing my already large size and made my anger known to all who didnt. "Amaya Please I have no idea what your talking about!" I stopped growling but did not stop my hostile position as I glared icily at him. "What Do you mean you have no idea what I'm talking about? You sent those soldier to get me and the fucking leader shot and killed my mate and my daughter!" by this time his mouth was wide open, it's a surprise his pacifier didn't fall out of his mouth. He then hit a button on the machine "BOTAN SEND JIRO IN HERE NOW" not two seconds later the murderer of my mate and pup walked into the room he looked at me and froze in fear but then realized I couldnt do anything so he gave an evil smirk then turned towards Koenma "your highness how may I be of service to you?" Koenma looked pissed off but not as pissed off as I was. "Did you cause any harm to the wolf pack! I gave you direct orders to cause no harm to them they are one of our strongest allies and YOU GO AN MURDER TWO OF THEM ONE BIENG THE ALPHA MALE AND THEIR CHILD! I asked you to bring Amaya back Safe I told you she would give you no problems unless you hurt her or her pack!" By now Jiro was on his butt from the force of Koenma's yelling "B-B-But t-t-t-they were going to attack us Koenma sir we would've been killed" "Kiyoshi was getting upset only because you would not allow Him to come along with me and threatened to shoot him if he tried to" I said making sure he doesnt weasel out of this, Koenma was pissed now " I told you THAT THEY WERE MATES AND IF HE WANTED TO COME WITH HER THEN LET HIM! INSTEAD YOU THREATEN HIM AND KILLED HIM!"

Jiro was shaking now. "But He Attacked us first" I was snarling now sick and tired of this guy lying "only because you said That if he backed away no one would be harmed and you killed my pup! She was just a child" I turned and sat as Koenma cleared his throat "Jiro this is unacceptable I hear by strip you of your position and I with think of a punishment for you later" Jiro still had a smirk on his face thinking he would still get away with it with just a slap on the wrist oh how wrong he was, I stood up " Koenma have you forgotten the treaty states that we may live in makai and may past to the human world if no harm comes to human nor demon. IT also states that no harm shall come to us and we shall stay in alliance though if someone does bring harm we have the right to sentence the criminal and deal with all punishments ourselves." Koenma sat and thought for a second whil I inwardly smirked I knew the treaty by heart and I knew I would win this " Yes Amaya you are correct, therefore the judgment and punishment with be dealt by you" I smirked as Jiro visibly paled, I turned around and bit the chain that was keeping me from my prey. I turned towards Jiro again and snarled at him, I snarled "judgment guilty" he took a step back, unfortunatly there was no escape. I growled "punishment death" then with out a second hesitation I jumped at him and dug my razor teeth into his throat and proceeded to rip out his jugular vein. once I made sure to leave him alive I ripped of his arms as he screamed in pain and for mecry, but we were past that now wernt we? once I was satisfied with that and he was screaming and withering in pain. I wrapped my massive jaws around his head and slowly crushed his head until he laid limp in my mouth. Once still I gave one last crunch and dropped his body on the floor and watched the blood pool out of the wounds I made. I then turned, with blood dripping from my muzzle, to look at Koenmawho seemed to have paled considerably. "I'm terribly sorry for this whole thing Amaya is there anything I can do for you?" I shook my head, The damage was done "Do you have any kids Koenma?" He looks at me sadly "no I don't Amaya" I looked at him straight in the eye so he could see every ounce of sadness and emptiness that I felt "then you can never understand the pain of losing a child, the empty feeling you get knowing you failed them as a parent knowing you failed to protect them, can never understand the empty feeling that will never go away and will burden you for the rest of your life, do you know what its like to lose a love one Koenma?" again he shook his head and I looked away "well then you can't understand that pain either" I got up and turned around and was about to walk out the door when he called out "Wait I wanted to know if you will join team Urameshi? You can be apart of the team along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei" I turned around and look at each boy who was named then looked at Koenma and said emotionlessly "Why should I work for you If you Broke your promise?" he looked down as I turned around but stopped "I'll think about it" with that I walked out not stopping once to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the cave in my wolf demon form the next morning, with a huge empty feeling in my chest. 'I guess I should go bury the bodies before demons start eating them' I thought as I walked out of the cave and went over to the murder sight. I saw that the bodies were still their as they were left. Still bloody, still cold and unmoving, still gone. I walked over to Kiyoshi's first and as I got closer I felt despair fill me "my dear Kiyoshi I should have listened to you my love, but I will continue living for you. I just wish I could have been a better mate and mother" I had tears in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. This was a time to be strong, I walked over to Akemi's body and sat down next to her "Akemi, oh my sweet little Akemi please forgive me I failed you as a mother!" I sat in between them And let out a long howl filled with the pain and sadness I felt, the howl could be heard even in spirit world with the force of my energy. _'Let them know my pain, let them feel their mistake'_ I thought.

*the gangs point of view*

They were all in Koenma's office talking about the wolf that was only here yesterday.

"What's the big deal binky-breath it was just a wolf" yusuke said with his usual defiance attitude. Koenma was annoyed with the nick name but ignored it, He had to much to deal with already "yusuke you do not understand this is a very serious matter, Amaya's is a very strong wolf demon as well as her pack, I don't know if she will continue being our ally." Koenma started panicking now. The though of having them as an enemy scared him "Koenma if I may ask what was the treaty which she spoke of?" Kurama asked, as usual the fox wanted the information on everything "The treaty is called Angels serenity, it states that they may stay in Makai and pass into human world provided they dont cause harm to humans nor demons, in exchange we will provide protection and will have their alliance, though if harm should come to the pack they have the right to pass judgment and punishment." Kuwabara shivered at memory of what happend yesterday "apparently their not all that friendly, she was heartless when she took out that guy" Koenma looked at him, understanding the humans discomfort "on the contrary Kuwabara, Amaya is very friendly and very respectful, she had a reason for the hostility" Kuwabara looked confused "what reason would be good enough to kill" Everyone did an anime fall and Yusuke punched him in the back of the head "you freaking idiot weren't you paying any attention to what she said" he screamed, God his best friend was a moron "To what who said?" kuwabara asked even more confused, Yusuke tried to restrain himself from punching the idiot again. "Hn don't waste your time the baka wont be able to comprehend" Hiei said from the windowsill, not being able to pass up the oppertunity to insult the human "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY SHORTY!" Kuwabara was fuming now. "Guys lets get back to the matter at hand" Kurama tried to stop the violence with little success. Suddenly there was a Loud Howl that was heard, it felt like it struck the very core of their soul. "what the hell is that?" Yusuke said looking around "that was Amaya, she's mourning over her lost ones" Kurama said sadly, he understood the pain he even felt it in the howl, it wasnt hard to miss "huh? How do you know that Kurama?" Yusuke asked truly curious, He knew the fox was full of suprises though "the sound, only A mother who has lost a child can make such a sad melody, the okami is like a cousin to the kitsune so we under stand each other, though we do have our fights I must admit,that the howl must be very strong for us to hear it" Koenma nodded "yes howl of a wolf demon is very powerful indeed, Jiro was considered lucky that Amaya took mercy on him" the gang froze, well more like Yusuke and Kuwabara froze.

Yusuke stood up in disbelief "what the hell do you mean took mercy on him? all I saw was her rip him apart, there was no mercy there" Koenma looked at him, he truely did not understand did he?, then again the boy was still learning. "A wolf demons howl is considered a powerful weapon along with their great strength and speed but it's a deadly weapon. Jiro life was ended quickly, there are different pitches of sound such as one can make the listener explode on the spot, one can paralyze and one can make so you are crippled with pain etc." Kuwabara shivered then said "geez that's something but still doesn't give a reason for him to be murdered I mean there are thousands of killers that only got life in prison" Kurama and Hiei both let out a dark chuckle and kuwabara and yusuke looked at them like they grew a second head, what did they know? "Whats so funny?" yusuke asked kurama looked at him with a cold look but an evil smirk, eyes flashing gold for a split second " everyone knows that messing with a Female wolf demons family is Asking for a death wish alone, but messing with her pup...well lets just say that when the thought passed through Jiro's little mind" Hiei turned away from the window he was looking out of, and focused on them "the baka sealed his fate" hiei finished humor shining in his eyes. Yusuke and kuwabara shivered from their cold tone. Though they been a team for a while, the two demons can still suprise them with ther joy for violence "yes they are correct lets just hope that Amaya joins the team she would be a great help" Koenma said though doubt was in his voice.

*Amaya POV*

I still held my head up to the sky letting everyone know and hear my pain. when I heard others join in, I turned to see Hiro, Asako, Kane and Isamu and even Ken joined in to mourn for the ones we lost. I smiled sadly at them and continued to howl. As we all ended as one, they walked up to me waiting for orders on what to do now. I looked at all of them, and each one showing one emotion I could not stand and that was sympathy. I glared at them, they knew better.

"Do not give me that look, I don't need it" I stated, the others just looked at the ground. I sighed, I shouldnt be so hard on them, were a pack when one suffered, we all suffered. "Hiro, Asako you go get food, its your turn to hunt" the two tan wolves nodded and took off. I then turned to my brothers, who lost all traces of mischief in their eyes, they knew it was time to be serious "I need you guys to dig two graves for them, we must at least give them a proper burry." They nodded and ran off to dig, I turned around and saw Ken staring at me in his half demon form. Which he was rarely in, his spiked grey hair blowing making his bangs cover his brown eyes, that showed pity and a slight show of concern and what was that understanding? His black muscle shirt skin tight showing off his muscles his black biker jacket going nicely with his black sneakers and cargo pants.

"What is it Ken? Don't think I'm stepping down from my position I am in no mood for a fight" he didn't say anything he just walked over to me and stopped when he was right in front. His eyes never leaving mine. I stood my ground, his posture wasnt threatening so I wasnt concerned. "It hurts doesn't it?, it feels like there's a hole in your chest just eating away at you, the guilt is tremendous and hanging over your head, you feel as though you let them down and now can no longer live, your now unsure of what to do, constantly haunted by nightmares of there screams and their deaths replaying in your head, hearing their voices in the back of your mind saying how you let them die, its enough to drive you to insanity" I was shocked not only because that's exactly how I was feeling but because that was the most I have ever heard him talk!.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered after a moment. He just smiled but it was one filled with nothing but pain. "Kira was her name she was beautiful, so full of life and long silver hair that was soft as silk, blue eyes as deep as the ocean. I loved her so much, she had such an innocent way about her almost like a child yet she was very cunning and knew how exactly to steal my heart. But she was a kitsune, and mixed relationships were looked down upon in my so called 'pack'. when I refused to end it they turned and killed her, I couldn't get to her in time I felt so helpless then as punishment I was kicked out of the pack which is the lowest thing for a wolf demon," I nodded my head, yes I knew of the states and levels of the pack "im sorry for your loss Ken but you do have a pack now, you do have a family and we would never betray you" he nodded a soft smile on his face, yes he had a home now, he was not alone anymore. "I am sorry for you as well Amaya and I'm sorry for everything. I felt that that's how every pack is but I guess I was wrong and for once I'm glad to be, understand the only reason I wished to be alpha was to make the decision instead of being the one getting stepped on" I smiled glad that he was opening up to me, but i was sad. He understood the feeling, the pain, no one should go through that. "its quite alright ken its alright" I turned around and saw that the bodies have been buried and the sun was setting. I made my way over to the graves and stared at them. Then turned around and walked away as a lone tear made its way down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, Not Now, I needed to be strong for my pack.

I sat by the lake watching the sunset. when I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't turn around….I didn't have to, I knew who it was. "hasn't Koenma caused enough pain and suffering…what could his detectives possibly want" I turned around and looked at the gang with emotionless eyes. Yusuke , who appeared to be the leader, walked forward. "Koenma wishes to speak with you and your pack he has a deal for you if your willing to listen" he said sounding like he didn't even care though his eyes showed caution and concern. I stood and changed into my wolf form and the gang got ready incase I decided to attack, I sat down and let out a long loud howl. The gang had to cover their ears because of it. As soon as I ended the howl my pack showed up and stood next to me. I turned to face them looking at each and everyone of them with humor in my eyes "Koenma wishes to speak to us…. he claims he has a deal for us if we are willing to take it" The twins snorted, and I turned to them "oh So the baby ruler seems to think-' Kane started "that we will come running to hear him out just because he called-" " and after he murdered our kin!" they growled in unison. Hiro spoke up next "we just buried two of our family members one being our leader the other being his and your child" the hair on Asako's back stood up "NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT A CHILD IS HARMLESS AND THERE WAS NO REASON FOR THEM TO DIE…IT WAS STUPIDITY ON KOENMA'S PART" I Raised my eyebrow at her reaction considering she's normally calm and rarely makes an outburst like that_ 'note to self check that out later'_ I looked over at ken who hasn't spoken at all yet but His eyes showed hostility, those were the eyes of a soul who will stop at nothing to protect his family. I smirked and stood up, well they have their answer "hush now no one else will harm this pack I swear on my life now back to the matter at hand" turning to the gang, my voice was firm showing i was not going to be argueing "tell Koenma I will see him in a week" Kurama stepped forward, making sure to make his stance as non threatening as he could "please excuse me for saying this, but Koenma wishes to speak to you today" I looked at every single one of them calmly, but on the inside I was anything but "If He wishes to speak to me the he will do so on my decision not his…put away your sword Hiei there is no reason for bloodshed now" I looked at him and saw he had a hand on his katana ready to knock me out. I sensed his movement, im sure my pack did as well. He did reluctantly noticing that the pack was ready to attack. The mist started to thicken, I looked at it, that was our cue to leave "one week….In one week we will arrive…. until then detectives" I turned around and walked deeper into the forest, the pack walking after me and the gang watched as I departed until I was gone.

It has been almost a week since my encounter with the spirit detectives, A week since my pack crumbled, A week since I lost the two people who were so dear to me. In fact I was supposed to meet with Koenma tomorrow, a visit I was not looking forward to. But there is still matters to attend to at this present time. "Kane! Isamu!" I shouted they both looked up and walked over. "Yes Amaya what is it you need?" they both asked in union. I looked at them both with emotionless eyes, they have shown nothing since that day, "where is Hiro and Asako? I must speak with them" Isamu was the first to speak up "they went to the lake, they left about an hour ago" I nodded in thanks "thank you Isamu can you fetch them for me?" Isamu bowed "of course sister" my eyes softened at that _'sister…..havent heard them call me by that in a while'_ but I couldn't blame him, losing his niece and brother-in-law has affected him greatly as well as Kane. He left to go find the 2 wolves. I noticed Kane hasn't moved from his spot, so I questioned it. "Whats wrong brother?" he looked up with sad eyes, my heart broke even more. "Amaya….is it ok if I visit their graves?" I smiled sadly at him, he has been going there ever since they were buried. "yes, of course Kane, I think they would greatly appreciate that". He smiled and ran off. I then looked over to the sun rising _'why? Why is it when I think I have a chance for happiness and success it's ripped out from underneath me? ITS NOT FAIR!'_ A voice broke me out of my thoughts "Amaya?" I turned and saw Hiro and Asako looking at me with worry. It was Asako who spoke up this time "Amaya are you ok? Please don't cry" I put my hand to my face and realized I had indeed been crying. quickly I wiped my eyes and look at them sternly. "I must speak with you two" they both looked uneasy but nodded anyway. "Asako come forward" she looked to the ground and did as she was told. I changed into My demon form. My eyes cold, harsh and fixed on her, I took a step forward and saw fear in her eyes. Hiro was about to run forward but I looked at him and he froze on the spot. He better stay put "Don't you Dare interfere or there WILL be consequences to deal with" I growled He swallowed and took a step back. I turned my gaze back towards Asako who had her leg bent and tail low, she would not hold eye contact _'hm she at least knows who's the leader'_. I then ever so slowly circled around her, then walked back to where I started. I looked at her sternly "your pregnant Asako" she looked at me in surprise as well as Hiro, she shook her head in deniel "N-No I'm not Amaya!" I let out a low growl as my eyes narrowed "DO NOT LIE TO ME ASAKO! I CAN TELL BY YOUR SMELL!" she cringed at my loud outburst and I look over at Hiro "you're the father of those pups no doubt" he shook in fear but nodded. I sighed " You know that only the Alphas are allowed to have pups it is forbidden for lower ranks in the pack to reproduce, its considered disrespectful to the Alpha " Asako started shaking violently the normal punishment would be to get kick out of the pack, but if I wanted to I could take the pups as my own since I am alpha or I could kill them as punishment. "P-please Amaya Show mercy!" Hiro stuttered shaking. I looked at them Asako was crying hysterically and hiro was shaking. my eyes soften and I let out another sigh "There shall be no blood shed we have lost 2 members of our family and I'll be damned if we lose any more" they looked at me in confusion I smiled at them. " I am truly to merciful that maybe so but I am by no means a push over, I fight ruthlessly and will kill without a second hesitation and without remorse that is why many want to be my friend then foe" Hiro looked up confusion on his face "then why not punish us. We disrespected you after all" I laughed, but it came out hollow "as I said I will not lose any more of my pack I'm happy for you guys may you be able to enjoy some happiness longer than I have" Asako smiled and Hugged me. I was shocked but smiled (remember your in your demon form you cant hug back when you're a wolf ^_^). "just promise me you wont let anyone hurt your pups" Hiro nodded taken a protective role, yes he will be a good father " and of course you'll have the back up of the pack" I looked up at the sun and saw that it was about noon I lifted my head up and Howled, calling to the others, when I was done I saw that the others had arrived and were all circled around me. " It is about time we pay a visit to Koenma" they all transformed into their full demon forms and I smirked as a portal opened up "let us go then, but be aware do not lose your tempers and Do Not step out of line…..Or I will put you back in your place" they nodded all having stern looks on their faces. nodding I walked into the portal everyone else following. this should prove to be very interesting

As we stepped into the office I looked around and saw the spirit detectives already there with Koenma. Koenma looked at me a little nervous due to the fact that we were all in our demon forms, I smirked at the fact he was afriad, then he told the gang to leave the room for a moment. The gang looked at us then walked out of the room closing the door behind them. "Ah Amaya I'm glad you decided to show up right on time, might I add though I wanted to see you a week ago" I snorted and changed into my half demon form. I narrowed my eyes "you have a lot of nerve Koenma, after what you did, you have the audacity to tell me what to do?" he gulped audibly, clearly noticing his poor choice of words "I'm dreadfully sorry Amaya that came out wrong" my eyes were still narrowed and my tail was swishing behind me. I was not happy, not by far "I am not pleased with you Koenma infact I should destroy our treaty and discontinue our alliance." Koenma was sucking on his pacifier worriedly "please Amaya reconsider that thought. I had no Idea my soldiers would do that to the pack if I had known I would have went to you myself" I crossed my arms over my chest, a glare still on my face "Be that as it may you called me in saying you had a deal?" he nodded, praying it would help the situation, well we shall see about that "yes but I would like to speak with you alone if that is alright with you" I looked at the pack and saw them on edge. I nodded for them to go and they walked out the door. I then turned my attention back to Koenma "you have my attention now" Koenma then sighed and looked at me "yes well then, I give you my sincere apologies for the mess my soldiers have done and I would like to give you a proposition if your willing to listen" I tilted my head waiting for him to continue "in order to prove to you my apologies, I am willing to bring back your mate and pup provided you make a promise that our treaty and alliance will not be threatened."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YYH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS..except the OC's I create...

please Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>I looked at him shocked, not fully believing what he said. did he just say he will bring them back? <em>'he can bring them back? But at what cost? Even if he is sorry and is doing this as an apology there has got to be more to it'<em> I shook my head and regained my composure, looking at him sternly "what's the catch?" he looked surprised, oh boy he was in trouble "I said as an apology I will do it, there is no catch" I scoffed, oh pleaseeeeee. "Do Not lie to me Koenma I'm in no mood, I am not stupid Even if your afraid of becoming my enemy its still to costly on your part to hand back lives. I know about your case with your spirit detective Yusuke it was a rare case and you cant wait to sink your teeth into a rare case" Koenma paled, bingo!...hit the nail right on the head. "h-how do you know about Yusuke!" I smirked evilly, should I tell him?...yeah I think i will. "oh Koenma I know everything on your little spirit detectives, I keep a close eye on all of my allies and I have info on all of them, Now I will ask nicely one last time, What is the cost?" Koenma sighed, finally he will treat this as a serious matter. "you are right Amaya there is a small catch, if I bring them back they must want to come back to the living and I can not force them to return" I nodded "that's not so bad of course they would want to return especially when they can return to me" he looked down, theres more to it, and i have a bad feeling about it "there is another concern though" I sighed...i knew it, I looked at him emotionless, he finally looked me in the eye. studying me for a second "they may not remember who you are, actually there is a very low chance that they will recover there memories" I froze, actually for a moment I stopped breathing, I then took in a shaky breath running a hand through my long black hair "how low of a percentage?" Koenma didn't answer at first, and that made me nervous, I started to beg him to tell me "Koenma please tell me How low?" He sighed and looked at me with sympathy, i let it slide, I needed to know "about 14%" I felt my legs give out and I collapsed to the floor "I don't understand they may not remember me? How is it that its that possible?" Koenma nodded and took a deek breath, trying to handle this carefully. "I understand your confusion let me explain, the process is extremely dangerous and the more power a person has the harder it is for them to come back as they were and an extra exchange is to ensure they come back in one piece, they may lose there memory" I stared at the floor in confusion, i didnt rise from my knees, i would probably just fall again "one piece? What do you mean by that?" He sucked on his pacifier a few times nervously, my voice was strained and he knew anymore news may break me, but He knew I NEEDED to know. "If anything goes wrong there spirits will not be able to handle the strain of the process and their spirit will shatter, If that happens they will not have a way to return and they will cease to exist and I'm afraid the chances of that happening are about 90%". I feel like im going to be sick and I tried to calm myself down and keep my emotions in check.

I shook my head and stood up slowly "tell me Koenma how many times have you performed this?" he stood on the desk and replied calmly "about 2 thousand" I nodded, ok so surly this will turn out fine, he's done it alot of times. "and how many have been proven a success" he laughed nervously and I felt my hope dissapear "about 2" I sweat dropped, ok not the answer i was looking for "then how do I know this will work, why would I risk the chance of my mate and daughter?" he nodded in agreement, he must have thought that through "yes I am aware of the risks but that is why you must speak with your mate about it though due to the low power of your pup there is a higher chance for her to survive" I stood there taking it all in " I see, is there a way for me to speak to them?" he nodded "yes there is" he then went in to his desk draw and pulled out a glass bottle that had black liquid in it, though it was clearly not normal, it had red swirling with the black. The bottle itself was a dark purple and had a blue skull on the top where the cork would be, It definitely did not have a welcoming look to it. I narrowed my eyes studying the bottle "and what is that?" I asked unsure, i have never seen this before in my life. "This is called Spiritual Dream of the Afterlife" I looked at him "what does it do?". He put it on his desk "well as the name says it will put you in a comatose state, it will allow you to speak with the ones that past on, in your dreams" I took the bottle in my hands and took a good look at it. "how long will I have to speak to them?" He looked at me seriously "you will have two hours to speak with them" I looked up at him forgetting about the bottle for a second "and how long for this to take affect?" He looked at the clock on the wall "it will take about an hour after ingestion to take full effect" I opened the bottle, about to down the warm liquid "well lets get this over with" as I put it to my lips he stopped me, oh this better be good "wait there is one more thing" I glared at him letting out a low growl "I am getting sick and tired of your conditions and warnings….what is it now!" I didnt feel bad about scaring him, HE'S PISSING ME OFF.

he gulped audibly "there are Minor side effect" I growled lowly for the secod time in 2 seconds "SPILL IT TODDLER!" He started shaking...Nope still dont feel bad! "well after your 2 hours is up you will not immediately come out of the coma….getting right to the point you will be in a coma for a week and you'll lose your power for about a month, to put it quite simply you will be as weak as a human" all of a suddenn the door slammed open and Kane and Isamu came in growling still in there full demon forms, I looked at them and put the bottle on the desk. This was not going to end well if something isnt done. "NO WAY IS OUR LITTLE SISTER DOING THAT YOU INCOMPETENT PACIFIER SUCKING DIPSHIT!" Isamu yelled, Kane then spoke up equally at pissed as his twin. ah crap here we go. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY DEMONS WANT HER HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Koemna hid behind his desk and tried to reason with the wolf demon brothers, If this wasnt a serious matter I would be laughing my ass off "Im sorry but I assure you there is no alternative" they both growled even louder clearly not happy with the response, their eyes screaming murder. "WE SAID NO!" they both screamed and jumped at Koenma. I sighed, this was getting ridiculous, then got in front of Koenma and slapped Isamu and Kane, the force of my slap caused them to fly in opposite directions hitting the walls, leaving a nice size hole in both walls "enough! Knock it off!" I growled at them "now I know you are upset but need I remind you even though you are older then me, This is my decision and MY DICISION ALONE!" they both looked to the floor afraid of me directing my anger even more toward them. I turned back to Koenma who came out of hiding behind his desk looking relieved. I nodded towards him and grabbed the bottle and looked at my brothers and smiled at them "take care of my body of boys" they nodded as I looked at Koenma one more time "if this proves to be a success Koenma I will join your spirit detectives as a way of agreement" He nodded but obviously was worried due to the high chances of things going wrong. I took one last look at the bottle and downed the whole thing. Koenma looked serious "I have a room set up for you at the mansion my spirit detectives reside you and your pack are welcomed to stay as you sleep if you wish they have rooms as well for your pack" I nodded atleast everyone could relax "we will gladly take you up on your offer thank you" he nodded and we were directed to our rooms. As I walked in I gasped in awe, my room was quite breath taking. The walls were painted a beautiful silver with white flecks that made it look like it was snowing, There was a queen sized bed that had silver silk sheets, there was also a desk and a book case with over 100 books, I couldnt help but also noticed I had my own private bathroom. Looking around I saw the walls had a picture of my wolf pack in there full demon forms even Akemi and Kiyoshi, I walked over and brushed my hand on their pictures. Emotions trying to stur but I quickly pushed them aside, then I sat on the bed and started feeling sleepy. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed its been an hour since I took the potion. The last thing I saw was my brothers watching me from the doorway before falling into unconsciousness.

*Isamu's POV*

I was mad, no I was livid. _'How could Koenma do that?'_ it was absurd, my little sister has already taken on the responsibility of leading the pack, making sure to keep us safe from danger, then had to deal with the death of her mate and pup and now koenma is taunting her with the fact he can bring them back BUT THEY MIGHT BE DESTROYED OR FORGET EVERYTHING IN THE PROCESS!._ 'Amaya is smart she wouldn't make any stupid decisions right?….but in her desperate and confused state I fear she might not be thinking logically'_ I took a deep breath and looked at my sister one last time then walked out and shut the door. I then looked to my left at Kane. His head was down so I couldn't see his eyes, I did however see that his whole body was shaking and hand were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. I softly put my hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and snap out of his trance. He looked at me eyes filled with anger and sadness, the same look my own held. "everything will be okay brother" Kane didn't looked convinced, I couldnt blame him, Hell I couldnt convince myself. "How is it going to be okay Isamu? Our little sister just lost her husband and daughter, now koenma is rubbing it in her face by asking her to join his team and not even caring about his mistake or her emotional state! It's not fair she's just a child, she shouldn't have to go through this Brother…she should be living a happy carefree life not one with death, misery and sorrow!" I looked at him with sympathy as he was desperately trying not to cry. I smiled sadly at him, trying to give him some hope "Amaya is a strong girl you know that as well as I do, She knew ever since she was a little girl that her life would not be easy, I agree its not fair but she has to make the decision on her own, and we need to support her choice" Kane closed his eyes and bowed his head, and I patted his back "come on Kane! we raised her and trained her since she was little, she will be fine physically and mentally" He looked up and nodded "I hope your right Isamu, but I still worry about her mental state, she hasn't had a chance to mourn over them since she had to be strong for everyone else, she's got to mourn at least for a little while or she will never move on" I nodded, that will be a problem "yes I know Kane all we can do is wait and pray, common let us go with the others and meet these spirit detectives koenma was talking about" He looked one last time at Amaya's door, then looked at me and nodded as we walked down the hall.

I walked down the hall and saw Hiro, Asako, and Ken walk out of their rooms. I stopped right infront of them "were going to meet the spirit detectives, we might as well make our stay a peaceful one" they nodded and followed no one objecting in the slightest, since Amaya was out that made me temporary Alpha. As we walked into the living room I saw a guy with black slick backed hair and a guy with an Elvis style hair playing video games. looking past them and I saw a guy in the windowsill wearing all black and had spiky black hair and crimson eyes, who was staring out the window but was watching us through the reflection. And lastly a guy come out of the kitchen, he had long red hair and green eyes he had a welcoming look when he looked at us. "you must be Amaya's pack, Koenma has informed us that you will be staying with us for a while, My name Is Kurama, on the windowsill is Hiei and over there is Yusuke and Kuwabara" the redhead said pointing to everyone. I nodded "yes we figured since we will be staying here we might as well introduce ourselves My name Is Isamu, The one next to me is my twin brother Kane, this is Hiro and his mate Asako and the one behind them is Ken" each one nodded in greeting...well except for Ken of course. Kurama nodded and gave a small smile "A pleasure, please excuse me for a moment" I nodded as he went over and stood in front on the TV "HEY WATCH IT KURAMA IM KICKING KUWABARA'S ASS RIGHT NOW AND I NEED TO SEE" yusuke screamed trying to see around kurama's legs "YAH RIGHT URAMESHI IM WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" kuwabara yelled back Kurama just sighed and went over and unplugged the TV, I smirked at their childish ways "HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" they both yelled, are my ears bleeding yet? "We have guests, if you havent noticed and your being rather rude, they will be staying with us for a while and you WILL make them feel welcomed otherwise I will refuse to cook for you two tonight" Kurama scolding them. Fearing that they would get no food they nodded, unhappily, and stood up walking over. The one, Yusuke, spoke up first "Hey what's up? The name's Yusuke and this idiot is Kuwabara" kuwabara nodded saying "hey" then suddenly noticed Yusuke just insulted him "HEY IM NOT AN IDIOT URAMESHI YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" He shrieked I started laughing when Kane spoke up laughing as well"they remind me of us brother" I nodded still smiling "indeed they do" this might not be so bad after all.

well after introducing ourselves again Kurama looked at the clock "well I suppose I should get started on dinner" Kane then said something that surprised me "I'll help you Kurama I love to cook" I looked at him like he had six heads as , huh? He never cooked, well not since we were 15, He gave us food poisining for a week, amaya was pissed. though a 5 year old screaming at a 15 year old was pretty funny. He looked at me confused"what?" I opened my mouth then closed it for a second "You never cook" Kane just blushed and looked at the ground "I do so, hey I've gotten so much better! I cooked all the time when we live in human world, where do you think I got our dinners from? I made them. I even spent a little time at a cooking school" I stared blankly at him "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" I shouted causing everyone (but Hiei and Ken) to laugh, well Kurama was biting his thumb trying not to laugh but failing "of course you can help, I could always use the assistance" Kane nodded while I just shook my head "you never cease to amaze me Kane" he just shrugged and smiled sheepishly then followed Kurama into the kitchen. I turned toward Yusuke and Kuwabara who were relaxing on one of the couches. He looked over "come on guys join us there's no reason to be uptight round here" the others looked at me and I nodded. That was enough for them, they walked over towards the couches. Hiro and Asako sat on the loveseat and Ken went over and leaned against the wall close enough to talk to but far enough to keep his eye on every one. I was about to walk over when a voice stopped me _'hn you may have everyone else fooled….but not me"_ I looked at the windowsill and saw the Fire demon looking at me with cold eyes. what was his name? henry?...no Hiei! that was it. I smirked _'a telepath huh? How interesting, I can assure you that we pose no threat'_ his glare did not lessen, and I restrained myself from laughing _'they may trust you…but I do not….consider this fair warning I have my eyes on you'_ and with that he broke the link. My smirk grew, knowing that for him to watch us, he knew we could be a major threat. _'hm smart boy'_ i thought to myself, as I sat on the couch.

*Kane's POV*

I was chopping vegetables while Kurama was heating the oven, then he went over to start making desserts. It was decided that I would make dinner and he would make dessert and we would switch tomorrow. He looked over as if he wanted to say something but decided against it and went to wash his hands. I smiled at him "what is it Kurama, you look like you want to say something, were going to be living with each other for a while no sense walking on egg shells around each other" he smiled and dried his hands with a towel. "heh you caught me red handed I suppose, I wanted to say im sorry for your loss, It must be hard for you and the pack" I sighed and continue cutting " thank you and yes its hard, but I worry about Amaya more, to lose both mate and child in one day and to betrayed I cannot imagine the pain" Kurama nodded, careful on how he worded things "How is she?" I put the vegetables in the pot and covered it. Kurama sat down at the table and motioned for me to sit while he poured a cup of tea then handed me it. I thanked him and sat down "Amaya has a lot of responsibilities she tries to remain strong for us but I fear that she may not be able to stay strong if she doesn't mourn" Kurama nodded, understandingly "yes I've heard that the Alpha's role is most vital, they must defend the pack against not only demons but rival packs" I nodded, lets see how much he knows. "yes, you are correct the Alpha is the strongest both mentally and physically, They keep the pack in line as well as watch out for their safety, The alpha's are the only ones that can have pups and that is another burden put on her shoulders" Kurama had a surprised look, I think I know why "please stop me if my assumption is incorrect but isn't Asako?" I cut him off, I knew he would catch on "Pregnant? Yes, she carries Hiro's pups" I smiled at the great news, Kurama frowned, ah so he does know "but I've read that the alpha female has a right... if any female in her pack is pregnant she has a right to kill them and their mate or the pups, banish them from the pack or take the pups as there own, it is disrespectful to the alphas to have pups in the pack" I nodded, He studied well. " yes you knowledge is precise, Amaya has confronted them about the situation and Has allowed them to keep their pups, I believe its due to the fact that she lost her mate and pup that she cannot take theirs, for she doesn't want anyone to go through what she did" Kurama nodded "understandable considering the situation, Amaya has not had an easy life am I right?" I gave a bitter smile, that was putting it midly "you are correct again, though it is not my place to speak of her past even when I am her older brother, what I can tell you is we practically raised her since she was a pup, we were all she had" Kurama nodded and looked at the food " well we should continue to cook dinner before it burns" I laughed and nodded following him. He was an interesting person.

(me-lets leave you in suspense and fast forward a week ^_^)

*Amaya's POV*

I open my eyes and looked around the room in a bit of a haze. I was in my room still and sat up wincing, my muscles were so stiff from not moving. I looked down and realized my outfit has been changed. I was now wearing tight black jeans and a black tank top along with black socks_ 'Asako must have changed me this morning… Isamu and Kane probably bought the outfit not that I'm complaining.'_ I stood up from the bed using the night table for support, my legs protesting at the movement. I put on the black vans that were by the bed. Then I stretched feeling my bones crack and pop with each movement, man did that feel goooood. I then went into the bathroom and saw that I was in my Human form, then I remembered the side effects, _'damn Koenma to hell'_ I thought sighing as I put my hair in a ponytail. walking into the bedroom I looked around once and then went out the door into the hall.

I walked down the hallway, down the stairs into the living room and saw a sight that made me smile. I saw my brothers on the couch playing video games with Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiro and Asako were in the kitchen at the table have tea and talking to Kurama and Ken was over by Hiei leaning against the wall while Hiei was on the windowsill. Both seem to be enjoying the silence together, everything was peaceful. "Amaya your awake!" Kane shouted when he saw me. _'crap prepare for the death hug'_ I thought, Jumping off the couch he ran and tackled me, I laughed "yes Kane now please put me down" He did as i asked and the rest of the pack came over and hugged me and to my surprise even Ken!. damn I felt bad for worrying them "yes yes its good to see you too I'm alright, I'm fine" I said the smile never leaving my face. Kurama then walked up " its good to see you awake Amaya would you like me to make you something to eat I can also get you a cup of tea if you want" I nodded, good my pack was well cared for "yes thank you Kurama, your hospitality is greatly appreciated and I thank you for taking such excellent care of my pack" he smiled at my politeness "it was no trouble at all, actually your brother Isamu wanted to make sure there would be no tension with the pack being here" I looked over at Isamu who smiled and nodded his head mischief clear in his eyes, sneaky little imp, dont worry Kurama will get to know the real twins soon enough. "that is not a surprise my brothers step up to the leader role if at anytime I am unable to" Kurama nodded "well if you will excuse me I will go fix you some tea and some food" with that he walked into the kitchen I turned my attention back to the rest of the spirit detectives who's attention was on me. dang this is awkward.

I smiled at them and said " I'm sorry that our first meeting was on terrible terms" Yusuke grinned, luckily he was a good sport "nah no worries its understandable plus this time its much more civil" I nodded, as relief flooded through me "yes it is" I turned around and walked into the Kitchen. I saw Kurama place a plate and a cup on the table, he then looked up and smiled " Here you are Amaya I hope its to your liking" I smiled and thanked him as I sat down and took a bite "this is amazing Kurama I never knew the Great Yoko Kurama was such an amazing cook." He looked shocked but them smirked "and I see your as Knowledgeable as the rumors say, Amaya Chiharu or should I say Dark Damsel?" I smirked, ah did that name bring up memories "ah so you've heard of me?" he nodded "Yes, Former thief and Assassin and an S class demon that was said to have murdered countless of demons who got in her way of the items" I smiled, they made me sound ruthless "yes your are correct, though I did have morals. I Gave them all warnings and a chance to give up, I never harmed women and children or if the person had a family but if challenged I would show no mercy." Kurama smiled, a thief with morals was always respected than a demon with none "I must say I am surprised you do not look like a killer" I smirked "yes and you do not look like a famous thief" he laughed "touché" I laughed as well. It was nice to relax, then he asked how I came to being in allience with Koenma. "Koenma finally made a deal with me, he said If I give the stuff I stole back and give up being a thief and assassin I would not be arrested or charged for the murders" Kurama smirked, knowing there was more to it "I assume you had other plans?" I nodded as a grin spread across my face"yes I said to him that I would give up life as an assassin and a thief, but if I could keep the stuff I stole I would make a treaty with him and create an alliance. what can I saw I like shiny things" Kuram laughed then nodded "I see and he could not pass up such an offer I imagine, I assume The Twins of Chaos were your brothers" I was about to answer when a voice cut me off "yes that was us, we made quite a name for ourselves" I looked over and saw Isamu and Kane leaning against the door way mirroring each others position. They pushed off the wall and came and sat at the table. I smiled at them, yes sneaky little imps they were. "that's only because you would cause so much trouble even on accident…I must say you may accidentally blow up houses but you guys got the items undetected" they grinned, boy did they cause trouble hence the term chaos "we just like to have a little fun" Kane started "Its not our fault we get a little carried away" Isamu finished and I just shook my head. who was I to argue with great details.

I stood up from the table "thank you for the food and tea Kurama, I need to go speak with Koenma now" Kurama nodded and Isamu stood up, uh oh im in trouble. "Before you go Amaya I must speak with you" I nodded and follow him out the kitchen and out the front door. I already knew what was going to happen, I continued to follow him into the forest and once we reached a clearing he stopped and turn to face me with a soft look on his face. "you've grown so much its hard to believe you're the same little annoying Kid….You had to deal with so much, our parents death, getting kicked out of our pack, strive to grow stronger and survive, took on the responsibility of the pack, lost Kiyoshi and Akemi and still managed to stay strong for us….why you its not fair" I looked at him sadly as his voice cracked towards the end, such a big softie my brothers were "Isamu.." he put his head down and started to cry, it took alot for him to cry, which is why I knew he was at his limit "WHY? ITS NOT FAIR WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SUFER!" I walked over to him, my eyes never leaving his shaking form, when one suffers we all suffer "why not me?" he looked shocked and looked up "what?" I looked him in the eyes "Why Not Me…..what makes me different from anyone else…..why should someone else goes through it, through this?" he shook his head "But-" I cut him off quickly "No buts….now you know as well as I do that I must do what I need to do….." he looked at me no longer crying "what are you going to do?" I smirked "ah ah thats my little secret!...and Don't you EVER get tired of saying 'poor her why must she suffer?' It makes a person stronger in my opinion…..I will figure something out after all I WAS raised by the twins of Chaos" he just smirked and nodded then became serious once again "what did Kiyoshi and Akemi say?" i frowned and turned around and started walking, a stray tear making its way down my cheek. I wiped it away befor he noticed he already feeling guilty, trying to hold himself responsible somehow, no sense in making him worry more "you will find out soon enough" with that I stepped through a portal that appeared in front of me and disappeared from Isamu's View.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN YYH... please review...and i understand my grammer and spelling is not the best, I will try to fix it

* * *

><p>I landed in Koenma's office and saw him stamping papers. debating wether or not to just turn around and run befor he spots me. no this had to be done, I cleared my throat to make my presence known. ok no going back now, He looked up surprised "oh Amaya I see your awake" I nodded my head " yes a bit sore but ok none the less" he nodded "so I ask you Amaya what is your answer?" I looked down at the floor as tears threaten to fall, my bangs coverd my eyes.<p>

*flash back*

I opened my eyes and saw that I was home in the forest of the mist. Walking forward taking in everything, I was confused. _'how did I get here?'_ i thought. I stopped when I saw two figures playing over by the lake. I slowly walked towards them to get a better look at who they were. I froze in place when I saw it was Kiyoshi and Akemi. I took a deep breath and a step foward, unfortunatly i stepped on a stick, that's when they noticed me. I wanted run to them but i was afraid they would dissapear if I moved "MOMMY!" Akemi ran straight towards me, I opened my arms and held her tight "Akemi my baby!" I cried, thats when Kiyoshi smiled and walked over. I stood up after letting go of Akemi. I slowly raised my hand and put it on his cheek afraid it was a dream, just a cruel dream. He leaned into my touch and I started crying as he hugged me. It all feels to real, they feel to real. "Its ok my love, it's gonna be ok" I pulled back and wiped my eyes growling in frustration, I couldn't stop crying, they just kept on falling. It would seem my body was intent on letting me cry out my emotions. 'DAMN IT NOT NOW!' i thought

Kiyoshi smiled sadly knowing I havent mourned at all, he should know though that my pack was my first concern, not me. "Koenma has deal if I am not mistaken….though at a high price" I nodded tears still falling, damn i was going to have a headache when I woke up "how did you know did Koenma tell you?" he shook his head no, I looked at him confused how else could he know. "do you remember my old friend Kenta? he was a psychic demon" I nodded, yes I remembered Kenta, waiting for him to continue, my tears stopped for the moment "he came to me a year ago and told me what would happen from our death to your future. You must become a spirit detective and don't go through with the deal. If you go through the deal we will not make it, You will have a long hard battle to face, He also told me you will fall in love again in an unsuspected person." I shook my head, that was stupid "NO I will never love another but you! You know that!" he smiled and shook his head

"I am dead my love, I have lived my life. You can continue living though…you may say that now but in time you will heal and you WILL move on" I look at our daughter who was chasing a butterfly, I avoided argueing further, he was a stubborn one "and what of Akemi?" he hugged me from behind and watched her, i didnt want her feeling alone, but how would I watch her from the living? "I will take good care of her love and maybe one day she can return" I nodded, lets hope so, but i fear it was too much of a hope "I will give you one month to mourn but when that time is up you are to move on. Hold on to the memories but do not live in the past. You are stronger than that. Do not let you depression control you and do not shut everyone out, you will be ok" I sighed "ok fine I will do what you ask, but you are wrong about me loving another" he smiled and kissed my lips softly. he let out a light chuckle "we will see about that, Kenta's visions are always right" Akemi ran and hugged me one last time then grabbed her fathers hand. I saw them starting to fade, and I panicked I reached out to them, tears falling again "Kiyoshi Akemi please don't leave me!" Akemi smiled "Take care Mommy I love you!" she waved and Kiyoshi smiled sadly at me, No GOd please dont take them away from me again "live my love for Akemi and I, for your Brothers and our pack, Live and Love again" with that they faded away. "NO KIYOSHI AKEMI!, PLEASE DONT GO!...I dont want to be alone" i whimpered, I curled up into a ball and cried. They were gone and they were never coming back.

*end flashback*

I looked at Koenma, my eyes clear of any emotion "I decline your proposition... But I will agree to join the spirit detectives" Koenma looked shocked, can't blame him I swore it would end badly if I didnt get them back "but why the change of heart?" I sighed, I wanted to just say things change, but He needs to know the story "Kiyoshi wants me to move on, he thinks having them around in my current state will make it harder to move on" I purposly left out the fact that they would be destroyed from it, I didnt want to believe that and to say it would be admiting it, He nodded "I see well Welcome to the team Is there any special requests?" I paused for a minute "I will not be able to assist on missions anyway since I don't have my powers. My pack can handle their own but they need a place to stay" he nodded, "Yes I understand not to worry I gave the guys a 2 month vacation, and your pack is always welcomed" I smiled and bowed "thank you Koenma" he smiled and nodded then created a portal. I was about to go through when Koenma stopped me, "Amaya!" I looked at him as he looked at me seriously, "it will be ok" I turned to look at him fully as I hear Kiyoshis voice in my head _'you will be ok love, everything will work out'_ I smiled sadly at him "i hope so Koenma...I hope so" with that I turned around and walk through it landing in the living room. When I saw the gang, I told them what I told Koenma, except that Kiyoshi and akemi wernt returning again I couldnt admit that. I looked out the window and saw it was night time, so I said goodnight and went upstairs and walked into my room. I walked over to my closet and picked out silver pajama pants and a silver tank top. Then went into the bathroom and took a hot bath. When I was done, I got dressed and climbed into bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

*next morning*

I woke up to the sun shinning with and empty feeling in my chest. I sat up and reality finally kicked in, Kiyoshi and Akemi are not returning. A few tears fell and land in my lap and my shaking hands grasped the sheet. Then before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably and felt as if someone stabbed me in the heart and was now twisting the knife slowly. I managed to slowly crawl out of the bed and fell to the floor with a thud, now sobbing on the floor. My body shaking from the force of my sobs. "Kiyoshi Akemi no no no no" I whispered as if the more I said it the more it would all be a bad dream, then I screamed, I screamed at the top of I lungs. I screamed as if to tell all of the three world, tell them of what was taken from me.

*Hiei's POV* (Me- YAY! Our favorite little fire demon)

I was looking out the window. God I had a headache, the bakas would NOT SHUT UP, they were screaming over some ningen game called Go Fish. The detective was screaming at Kuwabaka that he was cheating and he was screaming accusing the twins of cheating _'I swear I will slit their throats if they don't shut up'_ I thought glaring at the trees outside. Then all of a sudden I heard a high pitched scream. Yusuke looked around trying to find the source of the sound "damn it what the fuck was that?" Kurama looked up the stairs "it sounded like it came from up stairs" I rolled my eyes, how stupid could they be? wait don't answer that I dont want to know "Hn its just the baka wolf" everyone looked at me, the detective was the first to speak "what are you talking about three eyes?"

I ignored the comment and continued to look out the window. Kurama then looked with understanding,then looked up the stairs, atleast the fox was smart enough to catch on "I see, so their not coming back then." Hiro sighed from the couch where he sat with his mate "yes im afraid, she turned down the offer Kiyoshi and Akemi are gone for good" Asako started to whimper then busted out crying and Hiro pulled her close tears in his eyes as well. Kane was shaking as tears fell down his face, Isamu growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. The baka watched them leave, hey who wants to bet a stupid comments comming "hey why are they leaving? you would think they would comfort their little sister, they must not be very good brothers" I heard a low threatening growl from next to me, I looked and saw that wolf Ken leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes were fixed in a glare and were cold as ice obviously not liking the idiots comment. I smirked as I saw his glare was on Kuwabara. Ken push off the wall and walked over to the baka he then grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall, everyone was to shocked to do anything, well I was just hoping he would rip an arm off, well its nice to dream.

Ken, baring his teeth, still growling causing Kuwabara to tremble. "How dare you say that you pathetic Human!, You Know nothing of their past! Amaya is not the type to want comfort she cant stand when people hand her sympathy! Her Brothers Know that so They stay away! So watch what you say or I will personally Rip your throat out!" with one last snarl he let him drop to the floor and walked up stairs. Yusuke shook his head "what the hell was that all about" Hiro chuckled though he was still trying not to cry. "it would seem Ken has finally warmed up to the pack. What he means is Amaya will have to get through this on her own and her brothers feel helpless, No doubt they went to vent their pain and anger and are probably punching each other right now, it's the only way they know how, If it weren't the fact that Amaya is practically Human right now she would most likely be out there doing the same." Kurama nodded as the idiots looked confused "So due to the fact that she's like any other human, She cannot control he emotions as well" leave it to the fox to have to explain it.

Hiro nodded not saying anymore, I got up and walked toward the front door. "Hiei Where are you going?" Kurama asked, damn nosey kitsune "Hn its non of your business fox but Im going for a walk, I am not gonna sit here and let the baka onna make my ears bleed with her screaming" with that I disappeared from sight. I perched myself in a tree right in front of the onna's room and saw her in a ball screaming at the top of her lungs still, as tears stream down her face. The sight made me sick but I couldnt look away _'Hn pathetic…..The once feared Dark Damsel reduced to a sobbing wreck…..Disgraceful'_ I thought, I should just leave but for some reason I sat and continued to watch. then I noticed her door open and saw Ken walk into the room. _'whats he doing?'_ He shut the door and walked over towards her, she apparently wasn't aware of his presence. He knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and scrambled back growling. He just moved closer and reached his hand out. It seemed out of reflex she bit his hand, hard enough to draw blood. He didn't flinch or pull away instead he called her name and pulled her into an embrace with his free arm, within a few minuets she let go of his hand and he wrapped both arms tight around her. emotions are for the weak, and these people are weak "It will be ok Amaya just let it out" she didn't respond nor did she hug back but she did cry harder as he rocked her back and forth._ 'maybe there is more to the onna then I thought, well see if she's as useless as she appears,...that is If she gets through this'_ with that I disappeared for the second time that day.

I reappeared in the windowsill scaring the shit out of the idiots, Kurama was in the Kitchen and Hiro and Asako were asleep in each others arms. The twins have yet to come back. "ah Hiei how was your walk?" kurama asked from the kitchen "Hn" I replied as I got off the windowsill and walked into the kitchen. I sat on the windowsill in there. "It would seem Amaya has calmed down a bit" he stated I rolled my eyes at his 'caring' nature "hn the other wolf is comforting the baka" Kurama nodded "Do you think she will be useful to the team?" I continued to stare out the window refusing to speak for a while. "The onna is weak right now but if the rumors are true about the Dark Damsel, I wouldn't mind Fighting her one day." Kurama nodded we then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned and saw Ken His hand bandaged "what happened Ken?" kurama asked he looked at his hand "hn Amaya bit me when I tried to get near her, she's asleep now" Kurama nodded "It would seem in her current state It would be wise to proceed with caution, in her confused state she will attack anyone" Ken nodded. Just then the front door opened and Isamu and Kane stumble in both bloody and bruised, they limped into the kitchen and got two cups of water. Isamu looked and saw Ken's hand and had a knowing look in his eyes "I assume you calmed her down?" Ken nodded "she cried herself to sleep" Isamu nodded while Kane sighed in relief but winced at the action. Since it was late everyone decided to go to bed. As I walked down the hallway to my room I stopped and looked at Amaya's door then turned and continued to my room, which was right next to her's, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN YYH... please review...and i understand my grammer and spelling is not the best, I will try to fix it

* * *

><p>Its been a week, and I have Yet to come out of my room. I wanted to be alone and didnt come out for anything, actually havent even eaten anything at all, they tried to get me to come out of my room but all in vain. I wasnt hungry, to tell the truth I didnt feel anything, I was empty of all emotions. They tried to get me to come out or even to respond. Kurama, my brothers and even Ken have tried but I would just lay motionless on the floor not responding to anything. I just wanted to be left alone, why couldnt they understand that?. My new favorite spot to hide and cry was under the bed, it was dark and small, a nice place to be alone. Kurama found that out one day when he couldn't find me in the room. It was probably only when he heard whimpering that He bent down and looked under the bed and saw me in fetal position all the way against the wall. The sight broke his heart, I could see it on his face, but he knew he couldn't do much to help me. No one can, so he left me there to silently cry. I fell asleep about an hour later.<p>

speaking of which, I haven't slept much either at least not well, when I manage to cry myself to sleep, I was haunted by nightmares of Kiyoshi and Akemi's death and memories. My most recent was them standing infront of me all bloody, saying how I let them die and asking why I didnt save them, which resulted in waking up in the middle of the night and because of it I couldn't fall back asleep. I was currently on the bed staring at the wall in my silence. Silence was my best friend now, the only company I want. My crying has stopped for now, but its on and off randomly, I decided to at least take a hot shower. Maybe if I wash the grime off the pain will wash away to , heh kinda silly huh? but when your by yourself for hours on end Silly thoughts are great company. I got up, barely noticing my movements were almost mechanical and walked into the bathroom. I took an hour shower, actually I stared at the wall as the hot water fell on me, I lost track of time. Time seemed to stop for me, but I didnt care. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, covering my nearly visible ribs, well I was small to begin with and I looked into the mirror. I didnt even recognize the girl staring back at me. My eyes stared emotionlessly back, I flinched at how weak I looked, I never cared for admitting my weakness and my eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Shaking my head I walked into my room to get clothes. In the end I decided on black jeans and a black shirt that says "My silence is just another expression for my pain" and black vans. fitting no? I sat down against the wall and hugged my knees. This is how i want to stay, that was my plan.

After a while I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then there was a knock on the door. THe footsteps belong to Kurama, I learn to recognize everyone by footsteps. "Amaya….Its Kurama May I please come in?" I didn't answer and just looked at the floor. He was probably gonna do what he wanted anyway. I heard him open up the door, he came in and closed the door. He walked toward me and knelt in front of me. ah here comes the begging again. Begging? that what Kiyoshi and akemi did before they died... "Amaya please come down and eat something your pack is worried sick….." He knows I care about my pack, Bastard. I didn't respond and just hugged my knees tighter. I know their worried but I just want to be alone,they can take care of themselves. then again I thought Kiyoshi could take care of himself and look where it got him. Kurama sighed, good he would probably give up and leave me be "what would Kiyoshi and Akemi think if they saw you like this?" That question snapped me out of my trance, that was a low blow Kurama, a real low blow. I looked at him, eyes still empty "how do you expect to live if you don't take care of yourself….your pack hasn't been sleeping….their a mess…..even the gang and I are worried…please you dont have to talk right now but just eat something" I didn't respond for a moment. should I? but I dont want to, my stomach protested the idea of food. I nodded my head in defeat. maybe then they will leave me alone, He smiled relieved and helped me up. Then I followed him slowly.

I look around as I got to the bottom of the stairs. my brothers were on the couch looking depressed, I noticed the dark circles under their eyes, though they were not as bad as mine. I looked like a freaking panda for crying out loud!. But it was definitely noticeable non the less. I saw Hiro and Asako curled up on the loveseat asleep, yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the other couch watching tv but their usual happiness seemed deflated. Ken was sitting against the wall over by the window that Hiei was currently sitting in, He as well had dark circles under his eyes and Hiei looked on edge. All in all the sight made me feel guilty, they were like this because of me. I wanted to run back to my room but Kurama probably sensed that because when i took a step back i bumped into his chest. Everyone looked up and stared in shock, now I really wanted to run, heh me being afraid of my own pack? how pathetic is that?. My brothers frowned when they read my shirt "oh Amaya" Kane whispered, they went to get up but I shook my head taking a step back, Kurama stepped to the side knowing I wouldnt run, and went in the kitchen. Kurama followed then put some food in front of me with a cup of tea. My stomach growled, But For a while I just stared at it. Then I noticed Kurama was watching me so I ate It slowly. Once i was done I got up and walked back up to my room and shut the door. Now they will leave me alone, i did as they wanted.

Leaning up against the door a few tears slipped down my face. Guilt filled my heart. My pack was suffering because of me, Because their worried about me. God I feel like such an asshole. I'm nothing but a burden to them, a weight holding them back. Without me they could move on with their lives, Hiro and Asako could have a happy life with their pups, Kane and Isamu could take over the role of taking care of the pack and find mates and have a family of their own and Ken could spend the rest of his life with a family. Yes they would live a much better life without me and I would make sure of it, but how?. _'suicide is not the answer not even for the lowest of demons plus they would be able to smell the blood…Not to mention Kiyoshi told me to live...actually if I killed myself they would notice my energy disappearing giving them enough time to save me, if I run my energy and scent will linger for a while' _ running away was the safest choice, I will leave tonight when everyone is asleep. It was decided, I grabbed a backpack and prepared for when I leave. Then all of a sudden I froze as a thought hit me _'wait Kurama, Hiei are light sleepers how the hell can I get past them without waking up?'_ shit this wasnt going to be easy, I sighed and just figured I would go out the window hope no one will wake up. please Luck be on my side right now.

*fast forward to night time*

I got up from the bed and looked at the clock _'1:00 perfect…now to see if anyone's up'_ I went out the door and walked into the den and saw my pack asleep. _'they must have fallen asleep here and were to tired to move'_ I then look at the window and saw Hiei awake looking out the window. I frowned, this was going to be a problem if he's awake. He didn't seem to pay attention to me though, maybe he will leave soon. my gut tells me differently though, I looked at my brothers who were asleep on the couch. I went over to them and ran my fingers through their hair, remembering how they raised me, trained me and followed me everywhere. I smiled at them then turned to Hiro and Asako. I did the same to them remembering when I met them and they swore their loyalty to me. Then I turn to Ken, I remembered finding him alone and injured, him always challenging me and how many times I threatened to kick him out of the pack (which was an empty threat) and when he opened up to Me and the pack.

A pain in the ass but a member non the less, I softly kissed his cheek in thanks. I froze as He stirred for a moment then fell back into a deep slumber. I then turned and saw Hiei staring at me, it wasnt threatining, just watching almost curious. I looked at him, silently hoping he didn't know what I was planning on doing, then smiled I softly at him and turned and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. Hoping then he would think I just came down for a drink and to check on my pack. By the time I came back Hiei was gone, I sensed him in his room probably going to bed for the night. I sighed in relief, then went upstairs and grabbed my backpack. I looked around the room to make sure I didn't miss anything. Then I walked towards the window and climbed down the tree, I ran a little ahead then stopped. Turning around I looking at the mansion, I softly whispered "Im sorry" then turned around and ran, not once looking back. This place will be just a memory for me.

I ran as far as my legs would carry me and by the time I stopped the sun was rising. Thankfully I was far enough away that the gang would have some trouble finding me. I looked around, it would seem I stopped by a river. I decided to take a bath, after all it could be days before i find another river. since I didn't know who could be around, I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. No way was I swimming in the nude thank you very much. The water was warm thankfully, Dont get me wrong I liked cold water but warm relaxed my sore body. It sucks being practically human, this body takes such a beating. After a while I got out and changed into jeans and a random tank top and a pair of sneakers. Easy to travel in, Suddenly the hair on my arms stood up, I looked around it was peaceful and quiet, to quiet_ 'something's not right….there are no birds no animals…just the wind'_ I looked around now on edge, when I heard rustling to my left and saw the bushes moving. I was about to get ready to fight but then remembered I was powerless. Fuck can this day get any worse? Dont answer that!, All of a sudden a bunny hopped out. A freakin bunny? I let out a sigh of relief _'damn rabbit…you wonder why my kind loves eating you!'_ the rabbit looked at me, I snarled at it and it ran away. Damn I must be paranoid.

shaking my head I started walking till I felt someone watching me, ok that is not paranoia and that is not a bunny. "come on out!" I yelled. For a minuet there was no movement, then a figure came out. ah shit what am i going to do, maybe I can beat them up with a stick! no they would probably just pick their teeth with it after it eats me. I dont know how much further I can run either, I was exhausted. It was a young girl, she had long black hair that was pulled into pigtails with red bows and bright red eyes. She had a red long sleeve shirt and a black skirt on. "who are you?" I asked my voice stern, remember dont show weakness. I'm screwed if she finds out im weak. The girl stared at me blankly and I quickly grew agitated, damn she better answer me! "WHO ARE YOU?" the girl giggled but it wasn't an innocent laugh, there was something sinister behind it. Damn of all the situations I have to be put in, Someone REALLY must get a laugh out of my pain, or life just hates me...yeah there's that to. "Masters said you would be here, said you would be all alone" I froze, masters? knew I would be alone? has someone been spying on me?...no surely someone wouldve noticed if that were the case "masters? Who are you? And who are your masters?" she smiled evilly, why do I have a feeling I should run? "cant tell you that… cause then masters will be mad at Rokota" then she pulled out a syringe filled with a black liquid, I took a step back, Every ounce of my instincts told me to run and get away. After all, who would trust someone holding a syringe? NOT ME! "what is that?" I asked taking another step back from the girl named Rokota, she grinned like a maniac. I am not in the mood to play Batman vs the joker...plus I left my cape at home. "this is a present from masters. Rokota is not allowed to kill you, Said they need you alive for now" ok that comment made me get my ass in gear, I turned around and ran as fast as I could when I heard flapping. I looked behind me as I kept running...possibly for my life. Rokota was apparently a Bat demon! Damn now I really hated myself for the batman joke _'great I cant fight and since she can fly I cant run for long' _unfortunatly I wasnt paying attention and tripped on a root. AGAIN just my luck! _'come on move! get up and MOVE'_ but my body wouldnt respond...it had reached its limit. I looked up and saw Rokota standing above me still smiling. she grabbed me and stuck the needle into my arm. SHIT mother freaker that hurt! When it was empty, she removed the needle and jumped back. My vision started to blur, what was in that? "Masters will be so pleased, they will reward Rokota!" she laughed then disappeared, her laughter filling the forest. boy was she annoying, I tried to stand up but my legs were shakey so I had to lean against a tree for support. I tried to steady myself but fell forward and passed out. DAMN IT life does hate me, dont it?


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama's POV (the morning you left)

I woke up to the sun rising and decided to make everyone breakfast. _'hopefully Amaya will eat again'_ I thought. I was worried about her, in the two weeks they have been here everyone has gotten close to eachother. Yusuke and Kuwabara got along with the twins, and would pull pranks on eachother, which resulted in Asako Hiro and I to clean up. Hiei had a decent training partner in Ken, they both drove eachother to work harder. But they were worried about Amaya, we all were. I got dressed and went down stairs and saw Amaya's pack, everyone was asleep. It amazed me of how loyal they were to eachother. After all a weak demon is an easyone to kill, and many demons wouldnt pass up the opertunity even if they had to kill a relative. sad but true.

I felt the familiar presence of Yoko stir in the back of my mind. _'it amazes me she has her own pack, and thousands of demons want to be her ally, even though she's only a pup herself'_ I nodded, i was amazed as well _'yes Yoko Amaya is strong but she doesn't understand how much her pack needs her, her brothers would be lost if they did not have her, Hiro and Asako would be on there own for no pack would accept a pregnant female or her mate into the pack, and Ken well…He wouldn't stand any others nor would He like being told what to do.'_ Yoko made a sound of agreement, not a suprise when your alive for a decent time you see everything_ 'remember Shuichi a wolf is only as strong as the pack just as the pack is only as strong as their leader, The pup does not understand that she needs the pack just as they need her.'_ I frowned surley she knew this right? _'and if she doesn't pull out of this depression?' I_ could see Yoko in my mind standing with his arms crossed a placid look on his face _'If she is not strong enough she will fall and her pack will crumble. The loss of a mate is painful as well as losing a child. if losing her mate doesnt push her over the edge the loss of her kid will, The bond of mating is so strong not many demons will love again and…..many end their lives….'_ my frown deepened, she is not stupid enough to do that_ 'Amaya is strong, she will pull through'_ Yoko smirked, a mocking look on his face as if I told him a joke _'ah you say that Shuichi but I am apart of you and I can tell there is a bit of doubt'_ I glared at the wall but Yoko knew it was meant for him. He may be an ancient thief and a wise kitsune, but He doesnt know everything.

Yoko's smirk grew loving the fact I was losing my temper, He better hold his tongue._ 'if she does move on maybe I'll take a pass at her, after all the pup is very attractive perhaps good in bed to-'_ I slammed my fist against the wall and growl at Yoko, thankfully not loud enough to wake the others. The pervert better keep his mouth shut, I snarled at him _'you will not touch her Yoko!'_ His smirk remained, he was just doing this to get a rise out of me I knew that, but the thought of him taking avantage of her made my blood boil, she was like a sister to me. _ 'relax Shuichi I promise you I will not touch her...for now...I have courted enough women to know when to back away and when to move in'_ I snorted, at His 'Noble" action. yeah right! 'courted is not the term I would use, flirted is more likely or maybe corrupted' I smirked as Yoko frowned and his ears were back flat against his head clearly not liking the comment, well he should have kept his comments to himself _'I prefer the term enlightened'_ I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, so much for being the old and mature _'back to the matter at hand Yoko, Do you believe Amaya will pull through?'_

He cocked his head to the side thinking about the question, please be serious yoko _'I believe she might but if she finds any reason to give up then you need to give her a reason to hold on'_ I nodded, yes I was aware of that _'thank you Yoko'_ He nodded and faded back into the depths of my mind. He was alright...sometimes, I turned and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Seeing Hiei on the windowsill knowing that said fire demon was listening to the whole conversation with Yoko. "Hello Hiei How did you sleep?" He didn't look at me nor answer, I didnt expect him to, I saw his stiff form "whats the matter Hiei? you seem tense" he kept looking out the window but I saw his hand clenched "hn I don't like that perverted side of you fox" I blinked then smiled, a bit worried are we Hiei? "Yoko? don't worry Hiei He cant get out unless im severely injured, you know that….by any chance are you worried about Amaya if He gets out Hiei?" he scoffed and looked at me, trying to look bored "I don't care about the baka onna I just don't want to deal with the annoying pervert" he looked back out the window causing me to smirk at his actions. sure Hiei whatever you say, I put up a mind barrier so he couldn't read my mind. all hell would break lose if he heard my next thought _'defensive are we hiei? You've been tense ever since Amaya woke up you may not like the idea but I think your starting to become friends'_ I saw Hiei tense up even more, causing me to frown, something must be wrong "whats wrong Hiei?" He didn't answer but let out a growl then disappeared up the stairs, I quickly followed him to Amaya's room and found him looking around. I look around it was quiet no sound at all. "damn the onna's gone" he muttered I looked under the bed. He was right, she's gone, I got up and went toward the open window "this is not good she is vulnerable now. I will wake up the others Hiei you're the fastest go scout ahead" with out a second hesitation he disappeared and I ran out of the room _'the pack is not going to be happy' _

Isamu's POV

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" I screamed at Kurama who looked serious. THis cant be happening, surely he was joking "Hiei noticed her scent fading and we went to look, when we got there she was gone….apparently she left in the middle of the night." I growled, and ran a hand through my hair, just then Hiei appeared. Please tell me He found her

"hn she headed North east but I lost her scent after a mile" I nodded and turn to the packed, as of right now they knew I were in charge and waited for my command. No time to waste we need to find her before something else does "Fan out and find her at any cost, When you got a trail report back, Got It?" they nodded and disappeared, I turned to the others "I cant command you that's Yusuke's Job since he is the leader, But I command my own and until Amaya returns to her position they will not listen to your command without my order." Yusuke nodded then turn to the gang "move out!" with that they took off, I turned and followed them and the pack, running as fast as I could 'Amaya please be safe'

*Amaya's POV*

I woke up and found myself in a bed _'where am I?'_ I looked at a mirror next to the bed and noticed I was a puppy (me-aww how cute) _'what did that girl do to me!_' suddenly the door opened and in walked a guy, He had short brown hair, with gold eyes.

He looked at me and smiled, not threatening atleast "ah your awake im glad, you were out for nearly 2 days" I was a lost for words, who the hell is this guy? I was out for two days? "who are you?" I asked softly, he continued to smile "aww im hurt Amaya you don't remember me at all? I used to be best friends with Kiyoshi" I gasped as a name came to me "K-Kenta?" he nodded, ok that was one question out of the way "what happened Kenta why am I like this?" he sighed, i dont like the sound of that. "I found you in the woods unconscious, when I went to look into your mind I saw that girl….Rokota was it?…..she injected some sort of liquid into you….my guess is it caused you to revert into a young version of your full demon form….what the reason is or what is going to happen is unknown. What I do know is that until Koenma's potion side effect wears off your stuck in this form….then we will know the effect of the liquid" I took a moment to process this then whimpered in sadness why cant I just die, why does all this crap have to happen to me? Kenta looked sympathetically, which i didnt care at the moment, and scooped me up into his arms. He petted me softy trying to calm me down, which I dont think is possible at the moment.

"hush kiddo it will all be alright… when I warned Kiyoshi of the future He accepted his fate but his concern was you, He loved you with all his heart when He was alive and even in death, but he was afraid you would be broken, to devastated to move on. Especially with Akemi, loving someone then having them ripped from your life in mere minuets. He came to me in a dream and told me he gave you a month to mourn then wanted you to move on. He said he told you of my vision is that true?" he asked softly I nodded still whimpering. I tried my hardest to pay attention

Kenta sighed "He made me swore that I would not tell you of what was to happen, I was weary at first not liking the idea but agreed, your pack did not like the idea either, your brothers speaking up first." I froze, what did he just say?, then I wiggled out of Kenta's arms backing up against the wall growling "My pack knew? MY PACK KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND DID NOT TELL ME!" he nodded, the cat was out of the bag no sense in him lying to me now "im afraid so, Kiyoshi said it would be best if you didn't know and-" I cut him off "leave" he looked at me for a moment, what did i stutter damn it? "I want to be alone" I whispered and crawled up into a ball in the corner. He looked at me sadly and nodded leaving and closing the door. Time whe told me once heals all wounds, but I doubt these will heal. I couldn't believe it my pack ,my FAMILY, knew and didn't tell me, I could have prevented their deaths. I can never forgive them for this. I felt alone, depressed and worst of all betrayed.

*no ones pov*

It's been three days since Amaya left. Everyone was back at the mansion trying to plan what to do next. They couldn't find her scent, it was like she disappeared into thin air. They were all frustrated, She was practically human it shouldn't be this hard to find her. "so what do we do?" Yusuke asked from the couch his hands behind his head, Kuwabara sat next to him for once being quiet. Kurama was leaning against the wall trying to think of what to do next. He then took a deep breath and stated "I think we must fear the worst, that something has happened to her."

The twins growled in frustration "we should've kept a closer eye on her…..DAMN IT!" Isamu yelled slamming his fist on the table. "If only we had a way of tracking her" Yusuke said, Just then Kane stood up from the couch "I've got an Idea" The group and the pack looked at him waiting to hear what the plan was. "what about Kenta?" Isamu thought for a minuet then smiled, His brother had such great Ideas sometimes "that's a great idea Kane" Yusuke looked at the two smiling brothers confused. What the hell is going on? "who the hell is Kenta?"

Hiro walked in from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. "Kenta is a psychic Demon, He is also an old friend of the pack, he was Kiyoshi's best friend" Kurama nodded but then paused "But how can He help Even Hiei's Jagan eye was unable to pick up her presence" Hiei was in the windowsill and was glaring out the window, Not liking that His Jagan eye was useless or insulted….and so was he since he couldn't find her. Asako walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand as well. "He can see into the future and into the past, if anyone can locate her, He can" she took a sip of her tea. "Then it's agreed were going to pay Kenta a visit" Isamu stated as the others nodded. They just hope they were not to later to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

I was layng outside in the sun curled up into a ball. I love the warmth, I could lay here forever. Kenta was inside making lunch for the both of us. I decided to forgive him for not telling me about Kiyoshi and akemi, It wasnt his fault He wanted to but was sworn to keep quiet. My pack on the other hand I have far from forgiven, I felt betrayed and I couldn't forgive them as easily. Hell I doubt I'll EVER forgive them. I heard footsteps from behind me; lifting up my head I saw Kenta leaning against the door frame. I could smell the food from here, did I forget to mention Kenta was an AMAZING cook? well He is! am I drooling yet? No?...ok good "Lunch is ready Amaya" I nodded and trotted over next to him. yeah i wanted him to carry me, I was lazy right now sue me. He bent down and picked me up and carrying me into the house. Yay to the puppy eyes! nobody can resist them! muahahahahahaha *cough* ah hem anyway...

He set me on the counter and placed a bowl of Rice and miso soup infront of me. I looked at the food confused, why wasn't he feeding a lot of food? after all I haven't eaten in days. He smiled at me, yeah he read my mind. dude doesnt he know about privacy? I guess not "you haven't been eating well, if you eat too much too soon it will make you sick" yeah that made sense, I nodded and started eating. When I was done I looked at him and saw him staring at the wall, his eyes were glazed over. I sat and watched him tilting my head in confusion, then realization hit me _'he must be having a vision'_ I layed down, not wanting to disturb him during these moments. Not only did he need to focus But he was quite moody if you disturb him. Last time Kenta threw a rock at Isamu because He thought Isamu was talking about him. Poor Isamu had a nasty Headache all day.

After a few seconds he snapped out of the trance, a small frown on his face. well thats not a good sign "What's wrong Kenta?" I asked a little worried at his reaction. He looked at me sadly, dont look at me like that! what is going on? "were having company, the pack and spirit detectives are on their way here to see if I can help them find you" I whined softly I didn't to see them right now. '_please Kenta cant you Hide me from them?' _Maybe I can run? "I'm sorry Amaya but they are going to find you one way or another, you might as well face them" I shook my head, I dont have to do anything! He cant make me!...yes I know that was childish but i dont care I'm mad. I didn't have the heart to be mad at Kenta though, not after all he's done for me. I was mad at the situation, So I just glared at the wall.

"I don't want to see those murderers" I spat hatefully. Kenta frowned "They didn't murder anyone Amaya you know that" I scoffed, here comes the lecture! "They might as well have Kenta, If they told me about it I could have prevented their death. Kiyoshi and Akemi would be alive!" Kenta sighed and sat on a chair, He put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together resting his chin on them. this is going to take a while "And if they did tell you, you would have stormed into Koenma's office with the intent to slit his throat" WHAT? THAT IS SO NOT TRUE...ok yeah it is, I didn't look at him because I knew he was right, but I still hated my pack. He sighed at my stubbornness, yeah he had a better chance of winning an arguement with a brick wall. He's Not going to win! He wont "what are you accomplishing by being mad at them? Look They are your family like it or not, and though you may not understand it now, you will in time. Do you really want to push away the last of your family?" ooookkkk maybe He will, I slowly turned to look at him "But I have A right to be mad Kenta, I have a right to feel hurt" I whined pathetically, I was losing the argument and He knew it. He didnt have to read my mind to figure that out. He stared at me understanding yet stern. please Kenta Dont do this? just drop it..."That may be so, But Do they Deserve to be banished? To Be Hated? Do they Deserve to lose another family member?" I didn't say anything so he continued "your brothers would be devastated without you, Hiro and Asako would be forced to raise their pups alone….their Defenseless pups…and Ken just started to warm up to the pack, do you really want to give him a reason to go back to believing everyone will turn their back on him?" I wimpered knowing he was right. was I doing the wrong thing? should I forgive them? "Your brothers raised you from a pup, stood by you and trained you even after your parents-" I snarled at him, How dare he bring THEM up. "dont you dare say another word Kenta, how dare you mention them, you know better!" He nodded and stood up, picked me up and walking out the door. yeah he knew that was to far. "Come they will be here in an hour, we must be there to greet our guests" he stated with a smile. I growled still not 100% ok with this. the jerk was mocking my pain.

Kenta sat on a large rock with me in his lap. He was softly petting me, calming me down. Yes while I didn't like sympathy at the moment I needed comfort. That was a fact I couldn't deny and lets face it ITTT FELT GOOOOOD to be petted!. I lifted my head when I heard voices, I glared at the direction it was coming from, my body going rigid. Kenta frowned knowing what caused the sudden change in mood. He was not stupid "They have arrived I see. Let us go then" he stood up with me still in his arms. I squirmed but he held tight, probably thinking I would bolt. can't blame him for thinking that "put me down Kenta I won't run" He nodded and put me on the ground keeping an eye on me. I quickly stretched and then walked forward. When I reached the area I jumped on another large rock and sat Glaring at the spot they would come from while Kenta stood with his arm crossed looking mildly interested.

After a few minutes my pack emerged first, I felt anger course through my veins and my hackles rose. KILLERS! TRAITORS! Kenta looked at me, slightly worried that I was getting myself worked up _'calm down Amaya don't lose it now'_ he told me telepathically, I let out a low growl and walked over to Kenta sitting at his feet. The spirit detective walked out of the forest next, stopping once the saw Kenta unsure of him. heh they probably dont know a damn thing about him, my pack LOVES to keep secrets, I wondered what else they didnt tell them. Kenta walked towards the group, I however didn't move. Im not going near the bastards, He stopped right in front of Isamu and Kane and smiled at them. Isamu was the first to react "Kenta so good to see you again" he smiled embracing Kenta in a man hug. Kenta laughed, Yeah sure laugh with the backstabbers, bitter arnt I?...you got it "you too my friend you too" the hug ended and Kenta greeted and met the others. it took every ounce of strength not to run away "to what do I owe this visit, though I'm sure I have a feeling" the brothers looked away, what feeling guilt? sadness? GOOD now they know how I feel! "we need help Amaya Is missing" Kenta nodded, ha maybe I dont want to be found you pricks! "tell me what you know and I'll try to help" while he was filled in, I felt like someone was staring at me, I turned and saw Hiei looking at me. I quickly looked away, please Hiei Dont interfer, please dont recognize me.

"I see well I can try to find out what happened" Kenta said then Hiei scoffed. no please dont. I tried to walk backwards "hn you know where she is" Kenta looked over to him unfazed and simply asked "do I? And how would you know?" Hiei pointed to me causing me to freeze "That wolf pup is her isn't it?" The gang and pack were shocked; Kenta merely looked at me _'please Kenta play stupid say you have no idea what he's talking about'_ then looked back at Hiei "you would be correct" Yusuke looked at me, then Hiei and finally Kenta. I was glaring at Kenta and Hiei "What are you talking about Hiei?" Hiei crossed his arms, well the cat...er...wolf is out of the bag "the wolf is her, baka" Kurama nodded, shit this is not good "Hiei is right her smell is the same, it would seem something happened to her" I glared at them unsure of what would happen. My insticts were telling me to run, but I couldnt now. My brothers took a step forward "Amaya what happened to you?" Kane whispered, I backed up growling at them "Traitors" I growled causing them to freeze. my hackles rose again as I snarled, Kenta sighed walking over to me and picked me up. "I found her unconscious, looking into her mind I saw she was attacked and injected with something turning her into a younger version of her demon form. While comforting her she found out you knew what was to happen to Kiyoshi and Akemi…..she didn't take it well" Isamu growled turning into his wolf form snapping his jaws at Kenta, who didn't move. "YOU TOLD HER?" he snarled as his hackles rose. I jumped out of Kenta's arms landing in front of Kenta, protecting him and growling at my brother. I dont care If I was weak THEY WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!. Isamu stopped not only did he not want to hurt me but he was confused and rightfully so. I was weak yet I still protected Kenta regardless. But I bared my teeth at my own flesh and blood, something I swore never to do.

Kenta gazed at me softly but I paid him no heed. my brother, no no brother of mine, Isamu better stay right there. "As I was saying she is stuck in this form until Koenma's side effects ware off. Come inside so we can discuss this further." The group nodded and Isamu turned into his half demon form, and We all walked back to the house, however when we reached the steps I refused to move. They walked inside and Kenta turned to look at me _'you coming Amaya?'_ he asked in my mind but just shook my head _'No I'm going to stay out here'_ I told him. I want to be alone, and I will not be in the same room as THEM. He nodded and walked inside, I jumped on the large rock and curled up into a ball. _'What will happen when the side effects ware off? Who are these masters Rokota spoke of? how am I going to get past this?'_ I continued to think to myself until I saw a black blur jump into the trees. I sighed, not now dang it "Hiei come on out I know your there" I waited a few minutes when He appeared in front of me. I lifted my head to look at him. His glare holding mine "What do you want Hiei?" He didn't say anything just glared at me. fuck it, the guy could be mistaken for a statue, he wont bother answering me "hn baka onna why did you run away?" I sighed not wanting to talk about it, but judging by the glare he would not drop the matter. freaking nosy fire demon

"It would've been better for everyone" His glare seemed to harden, is that even possible? "you really are stupid" I stood up glared harder at Him, watch it Hiei your wandering into unknown territory here "How am I stupid, because I wanted to give my pack a better life?" He scoffed, damn he says nothing and pisses me off "No you're stupid because your letting your depression control you" I growled at him, your crossing the line Hiei, a very dangerous line. "I am not letting it control me" He crossed his arms, obviously not believing me "you're right you're being selfish" my anger was quickly rising, He Knows Nothing "why the sudden care Hiei? Last time I checked you aren't exactly the warm cuddly guy that likes to share his feelings...No doubt you think I'm weak, pathetic….So tell me why does it matter to you?" I saw him tense up, my words obviously getting a rise out of him. "you don't know anything about me so I suggest you shut your mouth" I smirked, oh no Hiei you started this now back up your talk "I know more about you then you think Hiei, now why don't you go back inside with the gang and the traitors and Leave me alone" I heard him let out a low growl probably from giving him orders, who cares. "fine baka shut everyone out that will make your mate proud" with that he disappeared, I glared at the tree feeling anger and guilt weld up inside. How dare he, He doesnt know anything. His last words stung a bit though,Maybe I shouldn't shut them out. Maybe Hiei was right, this depression is controlling me. I layed back down deciding to stay out till dinner. to think about what I should do.

It was dinner time, Kenta decided to let everyone stay the night and leave in the morning. AINT THAT GREAT! note my sarcasm. I didn't go near the pack as much, I couldn't bring myself to. They kept their distance as well, probably ashamed of their actions. Good they should be. I was under the chair in the living room curled up into a ball. It kept me safe and them out! The others were at the dinner table. I heard footsteps and expected Kenta but when I looked I was surprised to see Kurama. I watched him carefully, He moved slowly so he wouldn't scare or anger me. hm smart Fox. He gently moved the chair and knelt in front of me to get a better view; I didn't know he was doing so I pressed my back against the wall. and growled, Not a threatening growl but a scared growl. He held out his fist with his palm up. I tilted My head in confusion. what is he up to? He slowly opened his hand to reveal a paper butterfly. I took a small step forward as I stared at it, It was pretty.

Then all of a sudden, the butterfly fluttered out of his hand and around him. I followed the movement when it landed on my snout. I tried to look at it, my eyes crossed, causing Kurama to laugh. I shook my head making the butterfly fly off; I looked into the kitchen seeing Kenta with a smile. I frowned knowing he was controlling the butterfly with his powers, what a sneaky demon. wait where's the butterfly? I tried to find the butterfly and saw it hovering right in front of me, moving back and forth almost taunting. _'Must Resist Puppy urge….Gah!'_ with that thought I pounced trying to catch the butterfly. I missed since Kenta moved it at the last second; '_dang it Kenta no fair!'_ I continued to chase it around the room causing the others to laugh. I didn't care though, I had one main goal to catch the butterfly.

*Kurama's point of view*

I laughed as Amaya caved and start chasing the butterfly. I stood up and decided to go into the kitchen with the others. As I walked in I saw everyone was still eating, I naturally finished before them. Kenta looked over at me and smiled. He was very pleasent to be around, he wasnt threatening actually he was quite welcoming. "that was a very clever idea Kurama" I laughed "thank you...I figured it would at least cheer her up for a little while, after all wolves are very playful" Kenta nodded. Yusuke looked up from stuffing his face "so what are we going to do now?" Kuwabara swallowed the food in his mouth "yeah you saw how she reacted out there, she wasn't happy" the packed remained quiet, odd you would think they would be a bit happier that we located her. "first I would like to find out why Amaya called her own pack traitors" I stated frowning. That was my question and I was going to get an answer even if were here all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Note- I do not own yyh or the characters...only the ones I create!

* * *

><p>Isamu flinched, keeping his eyes on his plate of food. Kenta sighed realizing the pack wasn't going to speak up. now I know somthing is wrong, and to be honest I was getting a bit annoyed. I needed answers, and I needed them now. "As you know I was Kiyoshi's best friend, I have known him for many years….about a year ago I had a vision that Kiyoshi and Akemi would die and Amaya was to become a spirit detective, I went to Kiyoshi to explain what I had seen. He wasn't surprised; He had a bad feeling something horrible was going to happen. His only concern was Amaya, He feared the depression would be too much for her to handle so he told the pack what was going to happen. They were shocked when he told them not to tell Amaya. When they objected He said If she found out she would have stormed into Koenma's office with the intent to Kill. So they kept it a secret, she feels betrayed by her pack….and rightfully so" I took a moment to process the information, everyone became silent. It made sense Amaya was close to the pack everyone could see that, and this would explain her hostility. damn this was going to be even harder "I see…..when we bring her back to the mansion one of us will have to keep an eye on her, and since she lost trust in the pack it would be unwise for it to be them who watch her" the others agreed and Kane looked up, his eyes were bloodshot from crying and held such guilt. I did feel bad for them dont get me wrong, but i cant help but feel a bit of anger. They caused more pain then needed "I think it would be best if we weren't around her for a while…..our presence might cause her to back step into the depression." I looked at him, yes that could work or it could back fire "When will you return?...she does need you even if she doesn't realize it" Kane sighed "we will come to her aid if she needs us, but we will return when she is ready to handle us being around." I nodded, as long as they dont leave her for good this may work "I see then the only question that remains is who will watch her" there was the tough question.<p>

Kenta looked over at Amaya who was still chasing the butterfly "she seems more comfortable around you Kurama…and Hiei" Hiei glared out a window and Yusuke and Kuwabara choked of their food, I sweat dropped at the scene. "Why the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked composing himself first, Yusuke was finally able to breathe and nodded "yeah I mean I see Kurama He's been nice to her but Hiei? He's an angry leprechaun all he needs is a green outfit….and mine won't fit him" Hiei turned towards Yusuke Glaring hatefully at the detective. I chuckled causing Hiei to look at me, what I cant help it? I may be the mature one of the group but cant I have a good laugh to? and it was true she did seem comfortable around him _'shut it fox if you know what's good for you'_ he said in my mind, I smiled sheepishly_ 'sorry Hiei_ _I couldn't resist'_ I heard him growl as he looked out the window again. _'Did you check on her Hiei when she was outside? I hope you were pleasant' I_ asked, He just stared out the window but then I heard him answer _'Im not gonna let the onna cry on my shoulder if that's what you wanted but I told her the truth, that the depression is controlling her'_ I nodded as Kenta softly laugh, yes I wouldnt expect anything else form hiei "She feels a connection with him, she spoke to you am I right Hiei?" I was a little shocked that he knew but then remembered he was a psychic demon after all, '_He must have been reading our minds' and my_ thoughts were confirmed when he smiled at me. Thats odd I didnt even feel his presence and judging by Hiei's expression niether did He.

Hiei looked at Kenta then looked out the window "hn" Kenta shook his head "I'll take that as a yes, you see in the state she is in now she won't speak to anyone except for me. The fact that she spoke to Hiei is very interesting. No doubt you, Kurama, told Hiei to check on her" I laughed "yes it's true, Yoko spoke with me and told me to give her a reason to hold on to life, since she does not like sympathy I assumed Kind word would only anger her" Kenta smiled and Yusuke, who was finally done pigging out, looked at me "So what you're saying is you sent Hiei to mock her and her depression to make her want to live?" his eyes showing confusion. A smart demon always has a plan, especially a fox demon.

"Think of it as reverse psychology Yusuke, Mock her and she will strive to prove you wrong" He nodded but I could see that Kuwabara didn't fully understand. well atleast he was trying, I shook my head as if telling him not to dwell on it. after all it could hurt him if he thought to hard. it suprised me that Hiei didnt comment on that. speaking of which..I couldn't help but smirk to myself, while I did ask Hiei to check on her He went without putting up a fight, which I didn't expect. Hiei glared at me, His eyes read a strict warning _Think that though again and I will kill you._ I just turned my gaze to Amaya who had fallen asleep and was now curled into a ball, the butterfly resting on the table. It was a shame she had to be put through so much. Then I heard the clock ring, I looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late "I think that it's time we go to bed, come I will show you to your rooms" Kenta said and he walked into the living room and scooped up the sleeping pup. And all of us followed Kenta down the hallway of the large home; due to the large spaces we were all able to get our own room.

Kenta showed my room last "I want to thank you Kurama" he said stepping into the spacious room. I looked at him, studying him and waiting for him to explain "for what?" Kenta glanced at Amaya sleeping in his arms "I saw Amaya's future, It's not an easy one for she will have a long hard battle to face, the depression only being a stepping stone. But I watched at how happy she was, you guys will change her into something wonderful. She was carefree, smiling and laughing. She may not believe it but you guys will be the best thing for her. The future is not set in stone yet, so please make sure you help her. You will be all she has for a long time, don't let her slip away." I nodded, yes we needed to help her or like yoko warned she will not make it. "I swear to you we will help her through it, but how do you have so much faith in us?" after all he just met us, Kenta chuckled "because she is already changing in more ways than one" with that he turned and walked out of the room leaving me to think. Is that true? then there maybe a good chance she can pull through this...but what will come of her with the liquid...or poison...coursing through her veins? this will complicate matters. and while these enemies were a concern since we didn't know anything about them, The depression will prove to be a bigger challenge. after all the struggles on the inside are worse then the hardships we face on the out.

*Your POV*

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. Stretching and yawning I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00. damn I slept like a baby, I jumped of the bed and walked out of the room. lets see if Kenta's up...maybe he can look into the future more to see what will happen to me. I heard a door open down the hall; I turned and saw Hiei walk out of a room. I forgot all of them were here, I felt guilt weld up inside, just because I was upset that didn't mean I had a right to snap at him. He looked at me then walked right past, I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride. "Hiei" I called out, he stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face me. I could tell what he was thinking since his face was just a blank stare. I looked at the floor for a second then back at him, damn if I dont say something fast im going to lose all confidence to apologize "I uh I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you…I was just so angry that I snapped at the first person I saw and I'm sorry for it" I stared at him waiting for him to say something, which he probably wont, when I heard footsteps I turned around and saw Ken. oh no!

He stared at me as he kept walking toward me. My ears pressed against my head and my tail went between my legs. no no no "Amaya we need to talk" I growled pathetically backing up, I was shaking now, I didn't want to be near any of my pack members. can I run? crap he's infront of my door and Hiei is blocking the stairs. Just as Ken got within 2 feet of me, I felt 2 strong arms pick me up. I looked up and saw Hiei Glaring at Ken. of course I wouldn't admit but I felt safe in his arms. _'he's protecting me?'_ Without another word Hiei turned around and walked down stairs and into the living room. He sat on the large windowsill with me in his lap. I was still shaking from Ken, I wasn't afraid of him...Ok I was a little, I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I didn't trust him or the others right now. I felt a hand softly petting me; I looked up at Hiei who was staring out the window. It was surprisingly calming, I actually felt myself getting tired, but I tried to fight it. _'sleep onna, it will be ok'_ I believed him and allowed myself to fall asleep in his lap.

I awoke to some yelling, Still half asleep I looked up and saw Hiei with a pissed off look on his face. what's got his panties in a twist? I turned and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running around holding their asses, I cocked my head in confusion. what's wrong with them? Upon hearing a chuckle I looked at Kurama, He was looking at me with an amused expression. I cocked my head to the other side, waiting for him to explain what happened. He shook his head "they were messing with Hiei and He got angry so he threw fireballs at them" I looked at Hiei, what did they say this time to get Him hot under the collar? He didn't look at me but I heard in my head _'Nothing that concerns you onna….drop it'_ I could've sworn I saw him blush. I just brushed it off not wanting to aggravate him any more then he already was. I secretly wanted to know though since I saw Kurama smirking at Hiei. I looked over at the clocked and saw it was 10, I was a little shocked that Hiei allowed me to stay in his lap that long. _'The fox said you needed sleep' I_ nodded my head, though i couldve fallen asleep under a chair or something _'thank you Hiei'_ I saw him glance at me then turned and looked out the window again. _'hn'_ he replied, I knew that was his way of saying your welcome. or as close to it as I would get, I jumped out of Hiei's lap and stretched. I walked toward the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to look around; making sure my pack wasn't around. "they left Hun" I turned and saw Kenta sitting at the table with a cup of tea. I trotted over and hoped onto the chair and onto the table. hey I may be small but I can jump! "they left an hour ago, said it would be better for you" I glared at the table _'how typical the traitors abandoned me'_ I thought bitterly. I knew this would happen, Kenta sighed "they did not abandon you, they left because it was painful for you to be around them, because you were afraid of them. So they decided to leave until you can handle being around them" I rolled my eyes and jumped of the table, yeah sure keep giving them excusses. I walked into the living room, Sometimes I really hated his mind reading powers. nosey good for nothing psychic demon "I heard that!" he yelled from the kitchen, I growled yeah I REALLY hated his powers sometimes.

I saw everyone sitting around talking, well except for Hiei who was being Mr. Grumpy. Yusuke looked over at me and smiled "Hey Amaya were going to head out now, and head back to the mansion before the toddler wets his diaper, plus we need to explain your condition to him" I nodded wanting nothing more then to go back to the mansion and stay in my room. Kenta appeared from the kitchen and everybody said goodbye. Just then a blue portal appeared "well there's our ride, lets go" Yusuke said as he jumped through everyone but me following. I turned to Kenta sadly not wanting to leave him, after all I didnt know when I would see him again. He was my last connection to Kiyoshi, He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a Black collar; it had diamond studs on it with a black dragon charm on the front. I looked at him confused He simply knelt down and clipped it on. I must admit it was very pretty "We don't know who these people that are that are after you, nor do we know what they want or what they are capable of. This collar protects you somewhat mentally; you'll gain three abilities in time one to block your mind almost like putting up a barrier, second you'll be able to read minds, like Hiei and I, and lastly telekinesis, once you show these powers you will have to train with them. Not always in that order, At least I can rest easy knowing you have some protection" I looked at him and nodded. He always did like having a plan. Without a second hesitation I jumped in to his arms, he hugged me letting me know everything will be ok. will it kenta? or will this destroy me? After a moment he put me down "go on their waiting for you" I looked at the portal and back at him. I licked his hand and backed up. "thank you Kenta for everything" with that I jumped into the portal. Kenta smiled at the spot I stood "good bye little one, may you find the happiness you deserve". I hope so to Kenta, I hope so to.

* * *

><p>and thats chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

preview for chapter 9: amaya finds out what the liquid is...and the gang has a different mission then there used to.

Review please...It only takes a minute ^_^ next chapter will be up soon...prob in 1-3 days!


	9. Chapter 9

I landed in the living room of the mansion. Looking around I saw Kurama in the kitchen, Yusuke and Kuwabara on the couch and Hiei in the windowsill. this was good maybe they wont pay attention to me. I silently snuck past them and tried to make it up the stairs to my room, I was almost past the kitchen when a voice stopped me. "Amaya" I flinched and turned seeing Kurama looking at the food he was cooking on the stove. Damn so close too, He then turned his head to look at me, his eyes stern. crap im in trouble "there are going to be rules right now, I will be keeping an eye on you and when I am unable to, Hiei will watch over you. You are not to be locked up in your room all day; due to the fact of what you went through I'm allowing you to go to your room if you wish, tomorrow you will be down here with us socializing. Any other rules will be made if need be. Do I make myself clear?" I looked at the oh so interesting floor, my ears were back and my tail was between my legs. I nodded not wanting to make him mad, I've never seen him mad but he seems like the type of person you dont want to be on his bad side "good, tomorrow you will meet the girls, their coming to stay over for a few days." I nodded and went to my room. I just want to lay here, I hoped onto the bed crawling underneath the covers, I decided to take a nap at least until lunch was ready. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take over. dreaming of nothing, for once no nightmares.

I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They knocked on the door "Amaya" it was Yusuke. well it could be worse i suppose, I poked my little head out from under the covers causing him to smile "lunch is ready" I nodded and stretched. yes I do that alot but it feels so good especially when you just wake up. I slipped out of my cocoon and followed Yusuke into the kitchen. Kurama was putting food on the table and Hiei was leaning against the wall a cup of tea in his hand. this is the first time i think I ever saw him eat or drink anything. Kurama looked up as we entered the kitchen "Yusuke go get Kuwabara from upstairs please" He waved a hand at Kurama as he walked up stairs "yeah yeah yeah" within a minute we all heard a screech, a yelp, and a thud. that sounded like it hurt "I didn't mean that way" Kurama said with a sweat drop. damn they were weird, im still not fully used to it.

All of a sudden I heard the two running down the stairs like a herd of elephants. Unfortunately they didn't see me in front of them and they were going to step on me, and I couldn't move. ah shit, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and surprisingly it never came. I opened one eye and realized I was across the kitchen; the idiots were now where I was standing arguing with each other. _'but how?,who?'_ Looking around I realized I was in Hiei's arms, he had quickly got me out of the way before they stepped on me. thats twice he saved me but who's counting, Letting out a sigh I looked at Hiei _'thanks again Hiei'_ he just glanced at me and put me on the ground. I walked over to Kurama who smiled and picked me up, placing me on the atleast I feel taller, He turned his attention to the bickering assholes that ALMOST KILLED ME with a disappointed look. damn if only i could get my hand on them! "If you two are quite done, you owe Amaya an apology; you two were too busy arguing like children that you didn't realize you almost stepped on her, and with the way you came running in you could have seriously hurt her" the boys smiled sheepishly "sorry Amaya" they chorused. I sighed and nodded my head, yeah sure they are...then I turned to Hiei who had his cup of tea in his hand again. I wondered why I felt so close to him. maybe it was the fact he was damaged and betrayed like me?,maybe because he and I are so much alike.

After eating, I was laying on the counter while Kurama was cleaning up. Hiei was sitting at the table, now staring at his empty cup, and Kuwabara and Yusuke were in the living room. Turning towards Kurama, I asked the question I was dreading "When do we see Koenma?" Kurama smiled probably happy at the fact I was talking to him. "I informed him of everything, we will see him later" I rolled my eyes. hey I got an idea let's not and say we did!. Kurama put the dishes in the sink then turned to me with a smile "I will leave the dishes in the sink for Yusuke and Kuwabara, as for punishment" I snorted in amusement as he walked out of the kitchen to break the punishment to the idiots. not the punishment I would have liked but its better than nothing. I turned to Hiei who was still staring at the empty tea cup deep in thought. should I even bother? but admiting is the first step to recover right? _'Hiei'_ I called, he snapped out of his daze and turned to me waiting for me to speak. I looked at the counter, now thinking about forgetting everything i was about to say _'you were right…the depression is controlling me, but I don't know what to do'_ I closed my eyes not wanting to see his reaction. This was Hiei we were talking about. the demon who slayed others in cold blood, he would think of me as weak, pathetic and a nuisance and for some reason I couldnt bare the thought of him thinking that about me. To be honest I now felt stupid for asking such a rediculous question, after all if your not strong enough to survive your not worthy enough to live. Demons helping others doesnt happen as often as one would like.

When he didn't answer I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at me blankly _'move on, continue living and fighting don't give it a chance to consume you' _I was slightly suprised he was giving advice but didnt voice it, I whined softly _'but I don't think I can do it alone' _he stood up and picked me up off the counter. what was he doing? Did I anger him? He walked into the living room and put me down, Where I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara playing video games and Kurama was reading a book. I turned to Hiei confused and noticed he disappeared; I looked back and saw him sitting on the windowsill watching me. _'Hn Who said you were alone onna?'_ I heard in my mind. I looked at Kurama who looked up from his book and smiled at me, I turned towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke paused the game and looked over "Common Amaya watch me Kick Kuwabara's ass!" Kuwabara raised a fist "not if I kick yours first" he yelled. Kurama, who was trying not to smile, turned to them scolding "If you two can't play nicely then the game will be turned off" the two immediately stopped bickering and turned back to the game. I looked back to Hiei who was looking out the window_, 'maybe they are right…maybe I can get through this'_ I thought a slight smile on my face, for once having a small spark of hope in my heart. thanking hiei silently for the support, knowing it was once in a life time thing.

Kurama put down his book and stood up "we need to see Koenma now" Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled as they turned off their game. A portal appeared and we all hoped through, dreading the encounter on the other side. I wish I was back in my room.

I landed softly in his office. Koenma was stamping papers like a madman 'err make that mad baby' I thought. Yusuke got impatient that he wasn't paying attention "yo binky breath" he shouted. Koenma looked up annoyed at the nickname but his anger was quickly forgotten when his eyes landed on me. no no no look somewhere else! not me! He changed into his teenage form "Amaya come over here please" I started backing up not wanting to get yelled at, when Kurama picked me up and placed me on the desk. I squirmed for a second wanting to run, Koenma sighed "im not going to yell at you" I relaxed, only slightly, as he stared at me taken in every detail. OK AKWARD! "what exactly happened" I took a breath and looked at Hiei, who transfered everything to kurama, who Kurama told Koenma what happend, everything from the time to left to now. He looked deep in thought "hm black liquid? Changes the person into a younger form of there demon form…this sounds familiar...I need to run a test" he said pulling out a needle, uh i have had bad expiriance with needles and cringed but allowed him to take some blood. He sent it to be tested. Within 20 minutes George came in with the results. can we go now? but when I got a sharp look fron Jurama I knew the answer was no.

Koenma took the paper and read it over. I dont like the grim look on his face "the test is positive" He said, I looked at Him waiting for him to continue. What test? he knows what it is? He sighed and sat in the chair and rubbed his faced in a frustrated way. again not a good sign "Rokota seemed to inject you with something called Reverse Black Death." Yusuke snorted "the hell kind of stupid name is that?" hey I i agree about the stupid name, Koenma looked at him blankly "the liquid was made over 500 years ago, there was a huge battle between demons over a land in demon world. The war went for 2 years until one day a doctor created a special liquid, It was supposed to make the demon army stronger but there was a side effect, it reversed it instead of becoming stronger they reverted into younger form of their demon form making them weak and helpless. The doctor was accused of treason and sentenced to death, He escaped and vowed to make it work. 200 years later He made another, but the same effects happened, He went mad in his attempts until He altered the potion. He made it so after they transformed if they weren't strong enough they would die, if they survived the side effects they would grow stronger. They called it Reverse Black Death because it had a reversed effect instead of making demons stronger they made demons weak, Black because of the color and Death because it was supposed to unleash death upon the lands but many couldn't survive the side effects and Died." (Me- I know I know it seems im trying to kill her at every corner Lol but just be patient you will understand ^_^')

I started blankly at Him then felt my anger rising, I growled at him and knocked all his papers on the floor. Koenma looked nervous for a second and scooted his chair back, Kurama stared worried "But Koenma the side effects of your potion made her weak, wont it kill her?" thanks kurama for reminding me!, note the sarcasm, Koenma nodded "normally yes but the potion will wear off before the other one can take effect the only thing to worry is the side effects" I sighed at least there was some good news. well as good as it could get in a situation like this "so this will make her weaker and if she survives it then she will get stronger?…..why do that?" Kuwabara asked. wait what?

I stared shocked _'Holy crap Kuwabara acted smart and asked a good question!_' everyone stared at him in disbelief. OMG TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS MOMENT! Kuwabara looked back confused "what?" Yusuke was the first to recover "you just asked a smart question!" Kuwabara's face got red, nice one yusuke "Hey I can be smart if I wanted to!" I shook my head and turned to Koenma. can we get this over with so I can go die in my room. I saw hiei send a glare in my direction, I uh mean so I can sleep in my room. crap poor chice of wording eh?

Koenma snapped out of the surprise, "uh well that's a very good question Kuwabara….and I don't know the reason….." I scoffed causing everyone to look at me, this was getting very aggrivating "your all morons…." Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to argue until I glared at them, shutting them up quickly. Kurama and Hiei raised their eyebrows probably surprised that I was talking, but then brushed it off, why ruin a good thing right?. I turned to Koenma "in the demon world, Life as a demon, you grow strong and you fight to survive. The stronger you are the better chance of survival, you destroy your enemy before they destroy you. The only reasons to allow a strong enemy to live, is to claim them as a mate or…" I saw Kurama and Hiei tense at the term 'mate' but ignored it, I didnt care for the reason right now. Koenma's eyes widened "or to use them to your benefit" Yusuke apparently did not like that term and asked in anger "what do you mean by that?" Koenma turned to him and I sighed "to use as a tool, to destroy everything," I turned to Yusuke my eyes empty of all emotion "or to make them stronger then take their power" the gang froze, cant say I blame them. what are these enemies planning? why would they risk me getting stonger? Only time would tell and lately neither time nor luck was on our side.


	10. Chapter 10

The gang looked at Koenma, with a grim look on their faces, unsure of what to say. What could you say in a situation like this? Yusuke looked from my emotionless face to Koenma's concerned face. "so what do we do?" Koenma leaned back in his chair "I don't know, there is no exact time these symptoms will hit. It could hit as soon as next week or as far as next month. No one knows how long the symptoms will last either." I looked at him "Do you have anything that will get me out of this form at least?" he put his hand on his chin thinking. Please say yes, please say yes! "hm…I do have something …it won't help you with what's to come but you will be out of that form" I nodded, yes anything was better then this. I loved my demon form but being a puppy gets tiring real quick "give me it" he nodded and called an ogre in. Not even A second later He came running in with a vile in his hands, He handed it to Koenma then left. Koenma poured it into a dish and gave it to me and nodded. I looked at the liquid and frowned (well as much as a wolf can) 'I'm going to have a big fear of liquids after all of this especially from viles'. I turned and glanced at the gang who looked unsure, and gave a small smile. I then drank it all, I felt my body go numb the there was a puff of smoke and everyone waited for the results.

*no ones POV*

When the smoke cleared they all saw a small child where Amaya stood. She wore Black jeans and a black tank top that said 'cute but dangerous' and black sneakers. She looked to be about 2 or 3 years old. The gang looked at Koenma confused...there's a small child here...and where is Amaya? He looked at the vile when an anime vein appeared on his head. He turned to the Ogre "YOU IDIOT YOU MIXED THE VILES UP, THIS IS THE WRONG ONE!" the ogre stepped back in fear. "B-B-but sir I swear I didn't know, it was right where it always was" he stuttered. Koenma took a deep breath "Your punishment is 3,000 spankings" The gang sweat dropped at the punishment but didn't say a word, i mean come on.. spankings? then Two ogre's came in and dragged him out. Koenma sighed and threw the empty vile in the trash. "never send ogres to do anything…the vile that I gave her changed her but instead of changing her back to her normal state she's a mere child….it will last about 2 or 3 days…then She will be back to normal" They looked at the small girl. Amaya looked around as tears weld up in her eyes, unsure of where she was, then she started crying. Yusuke plugged his ears "ow damn it….but we don't know anything about taking care of a kid" He walked over to her and yelled "Hey stop crying!" Amaya stopped crying and looked at him then screamed and ran behind Kurama holding on to his pant leg. well if a big man came over and yelled at you wouldnt you scream and run to? "The girls will be coming over tomorrow they will help you take care of her, you guys can manage 24 hours taking care of a child" Kurama looked down at the small child and picked her up. She hid her face in his chest, holding on to him for dear life. Holding the small child was new to the fox, afterall he was used to holding treasures that he stole, regardless he was willing to try and help. "she doesn't know who we are though, how are we supposed to take care of her if she's afraid of us?" Yusuke asked taking a small glance at Amaya, who looked at him then hid her face again. This was getting more aggrivating by the minute "she will open up in time, when she turns back her memory will come back to. In the meantime go back and try to bond with her" the gang nodded and left the office. silently praying for no more suprises.

Back at the mansion the gang stared at the small girl in Kurama's arms. "So uh….what do we do?" Kuwabara asked walking closer to the child to get a better look, Amaya looked at Kuwabara for a second then started crying. Kuwabara Yelped in surprise and Yusuke started laughing "wow Kuwabara your face even scares little kids" He glared at Yusuke "shut up Urameshi your face is uglier" he shouted Kurama sighed "will you two stop it, your yelling is making it worse" they stopped, after a moment Amaya stopped crying and Kurama set her down. She looked at him afraid "its ok they won't hurt you" he said with a smile. She looked at him unsure but not crying. She looked at Yusuke, who gave her a smile, then she turned to Kuwabara who was glaring at Yusuke still. Then lastly her gaze fell on Hiei who was in the windowsill looking out the window, she walked over and looked at him. He turned his head and glared at her. He had no idea how to deal with a child. Amaya stared at him a little longer then smiled. She turned to Kurama when he walked out of the kitchen and gave her a small cup of water. She smiled as her little hands reached out and grabbed it. Kurama smiled at her then turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You both have dishes to do" he said sternly as they grumble and walked into the kitchen. Haha sucks for them! Kurama looked at the small girl, who was now watching tv, and sighed then turned to His short tempered friend. _'Hiei'_ he thought, said fire demon turned, _'what is it fox?'_ Kurama sat on the couch staring at Amaya. _'What's going to happen?'_ Hiei scoffed _'hn for once the fox doesn't have a plan?'_ Kurama chuckled _'I guess not….my specialty was creating strategies, outwitting my opponents and stealing…..not taking care of a child'_ Hiei rolled his eyes _'children are nothing but nuisance, annoying little_ pests..._I hate them'_ he thought bitterly, they stopped their conversation when they heard a sob.

They turned their attention to Amaya who was looking at them tears rolling down her face, the small cup now on the floor. "Hate me?" she whimpered, It made Kurama guilty, and even Hiei's eyes softened. They looked at each other confused;how did she know what they were talking about? it was only when Kurama turned his gaze upon the trembling child that he understood. "It would seem she started to pick up telepathy, due to the collar" he mumbled Hiei just stared at her. suddenly the windowsill wasnt comfy anymore, so Hiei got up and leaned against the wall. Kurama sighed and walked over to Amaya, when he went to pick her up she screamed and ran into the corner. Yusuke and Kuwabara came running out of the kitchen "what's going on?" Yusuke yelled. Kurama frowned as he bent down and picked up the cup "Hiei and I were talking telepathically and she apparently heard us when Hiei said He doesn't like kids, now she thinks we hate her" Yusuke looked over at Amaya, who was curled up into a ball. He looked sadly at her shaking form, and slowly walked over. Its not the kids fault, she was hurting by what she heard. He knelt down in front of her, she looked up in fear "hey hey relax no one's going to hurt you, I just want to talk is that ok?" he asked softly. She looked at him then slowly nodded when she decided he was no threat. He sat Indian style in front of her, "what's wrong Kid?" she looked over at Kurama and Hiei, "Hate Me" she muttered it was enough for Yusuke to hear it though. it broke the detective's heart but he would never admit it.

He looked over and them then back at her, and smiled "them? Don't worry Hiei Is a grumpy thing and Kurama is just upset….they don't hate you" She looked over at the two demons. Kurama smiled sadly, and Hiei glanced away, she looked back at Yusuke who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and Hugged Yusuke catching him off guard, He hugged her back gently she turned toward Kurama and ran hugging his legs. He smiled and patted her head. She turned to Hiei, who looked at her warily; she walked slowly over stopping in front of him. She stared at Hiei waiting for a reaction. "No Hate?" she quietly asked, Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes giving her a tiny smirk. _'hn no hate'_ he said in her head, she grinned and hugged Him as well, He stiffened at the contact but then after a minuet relaxed as he looked at her. She let go of him then Yawned, Kurama chuckled and looked at the clock seeing that it was late "looks like someone's ready for bed." He was about to pick her up when she grabbed onto Hiei's pant leg. Everyone looked at her confused and Hiei's eyes widened, Kurama scratched his cheek "um looks like she wants to stay with Hiei" Amaya nodded "stay" she said. Hiei glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were snickering. they will pay dearly if they dont shut up "well she's not going to let go, so Hiei I guess you will have to watch her" Hiei's glare hardened as he looked at Kurama. this was awkward for Hiei, but his pride got the better of him.

"hn" he said causing Kurama to smile. Hiei gently picked up the small child and walked towards the stairs "Hiei!" Kurama called causing said demon to stop. He glanced over his shoulder at the fox, who was wearing a smirk. "Keep her in your room, She won't want to be alone, wolf demons are social demons" he said with a tone that caused Hiei to want to rip out his voice box. Hiei growled as he walked upstairs carrying the now sleeping girl. Walking into his room he placed the child on the bed, He went to walk away to the windowsill when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked and saw Amaya had a part of his sleeve in her tiny fist, He wanted to glare at the child but for some reason couldn't bring himself to. He tried to pull away but Amaya held on tight, He let out a soft growl of frustration slid into bed next to sure to put enough space in between them as if she would kill him if he got to close. Ha thats a funny thought, The Great Hiei master of the Jagan and wielder of the dragon of the darkness flame, afraid of a mere child. It was almost laughable. She snuggled up next to him, wanting to be close. The corner of his mouth twitched up, wanting to smirk at the sight. He sighed closing his eyes and laid on his side, subconsciously wrapping his arm over the girl protectively pulling her closer to him. This girl was different, He wanted to protect her from some reason as if He felt a connection with her. Heh Maybe The Cold hearted Hiei Jaganashi, the demon who murdered in cold blood and loved it, was becoming soft. And deep down that scared the fire demon. He was the forbidden child, A cursed demon, He didn't deserve to care or be loved by anyone. He has been without compassion his whole life, He knew nothing about showing it let alone returning it. Hiei shook it off getting frustrated at the idea of becoming weak, he tightened his hold on Amaya a little bit, unknowingly making a silent promise to protect this girl no matter what.

*Kurama's POV*

I chuckled when I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing like crazy. ah let them enjoy themselves while they can...they'll be dead anyway when Hiei gets ahold of them. why deny men on death row a last laugh right? "man that's great…..I think I busted my gut" Yusuke said leaning against the wall for support. "yeah my ribs are killing me" Kuwabara agreed, now on the floor holing his sides. I smirked, lets give them a friendly reminder "its best not to say that in front of Hiei though, he might kill you…remember what happened when you teased him last time?" they both froze and paled. Yeah I thought they would remember "How can we forget he literally burnt our asses" Yusuke said Kuwabara nodded, "yeah he burnt my favorite pants" Yusuke rolled his eyes. Yeah they teased Hiei when Amaya was sleeping in his lap, calling her Hiei's girlfriend and said it was soooooo cute that Hiei was growing a soft spot. Needless to say the fire demon did NOT take the joke very well and punished them. Then all of a sudden Yusuke's pants rung. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the communicator. "yo Koenma what's up" he said now bored out of his mind. Well his attention span is questionable, Koenma looked up from his paper work "yusuke I have something to tell you, apparently there wasn't a mix up, the vile I gave Amaya was to turn her back, that is her human form, my potions still in effect." I raised an eyebrow, wait a minute that doesnt make sense "excuse me Koenma, but if that is true why doesn't she remember us?" Koenma looked over "apparently that's from reverse black death, in order to make sure no one can get out of it they altered the potion, If they tried to take anything to help it reverts the mind to that of a child, it also made it easy for killing them, it only last maybe 3 days, like I said enough time to kill them, then she will revert back." Yusuke sighed "man this shit is aggravating!" he yelled everyone nodded agreeing with the annoyed boy. Koenma looked at everyone "where is Amaya now?" I smirked "she's sleeping with Hiei, she didn't want to leave his side" He opened his mouth but then closed it and held his hand up when Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing "never mind I don't want to know….just keep an eye on her….good luck" with that the screen went black. I sighed and looked over to the two. "man who would've thought Hiei would give in so easily" Yusuke said as he looked toward the stairs. Kuwabara laughed "yeah the runt actually has a soft spot" I shook my head, causing Yusuke to smirk "oh common Kurama you cant say you don't see a change" I smiled "yes I suppose its true, Hiei is changing, He would have pushed a child away or killed them if he was how he was when I first met him. He's opening up slowly, but he's afraid of that. He's had a rough past and doesn't want to get hurt anymore" the two boys nodded. "but-" they looked up at me, while I look out the window "lets not forget that Amaya has had a rough time too, she lost practically everything, maybe this is what they need, someone to lean on each other and to confined in each other, after all A wounded heart tends to be attracted to other wounded hearts" The room went quiet, anxious of what the future held.


End file.
